La Lune Rouge
by FoSizzle
Summary: After Satine dies and Christian is shot by the Duke, their souls are reincarnated into children of Paris. After Celene saves Sebastian from a life on the streets, their lives are forever entwined, unless a dark outside force pulls them apart....
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Here's my first fanfic! I hope you like it! I do not own the Moulin Rouge. Otherwise the whole movie would have waaaaaaay more scenes with Ewan McGregor :D_

Chapter 1

The audience was still waiting for the cast to come out again. The bright lights of the theater barely shown through the thick curtains to show the scene on top of a bed of flower petals. People scrambling to get the doctor before it was too late, or just standing, dumfounded, as another drama, different than the one that happened onstage, occurred.

"C-Christian… I'm dying." Satines words were barely heard on the massive stage, but for the one that they mattered the most to, they were much too loud.

"Shh... shh. It'll be all right," he said, not believing yet what was happening.

"You've got to go on, Christian. You've got so much to give," she whispered through her bloodied lips, stroking his cheek tenderly.

"No, I can't go on without you," Christian said through sobs.

"Tell our story, Christian," she whispered again. Her eyes had started to become dull, blankly looking at nothing in the direction of her lover's face.

"Promise me."

He shakily nodded through his tears, still holding her as she lay on the ground.

"I'I'll always be with you."

He nodded again and kissed her, his body shaking from the sobs. As he looked up at her again, he saw her body had stopped moving completely, her beautiful blue eyes just motionless dull orbs in her face. Satine was dead.

As Christian continued to sob onstage, the audience kept clapping, oblivious to the tragedy that had just occurred. An angry and defeated man walked out the door into the cold, and the snow kept falling, falling, on the Moulin Rouge.

_Come what may…_

*--*--*

Christian looked down at his typewriter. The end. Their story was finally finished. With a choked-back sob, he looked around the room. There were pages all around the walls and bottles of Absinthe littering the floor around piles of clothes and dirty dishes.

He looked out at the Moulin Rouge. After that first performance, the Duke shut the theater down and it was now just an empty shell except for the memories of fun and pleasure. He was similarly empty except for his broken love for Satine. Now that he had completed his final gift to his lover, he didn't know what to do with his life.

Sighing, he got up and stretched. He could feel his bones cracking and winced. He then put on his coat and scarf and walked out of his apartment.

He passed by the elephant on his way to the theater and stopped. So many good memories lay inside, but he did not go in. For the bad memories also were in there: the Duke, the last night, the very fact that Satine, his only love, was dead.

_Come what may…_

The Duke hadn't been heard of for some time since that last night. A couple of weeks ago, however, there was news of the Duke's fortunes being stolen, his estate being burnt to the ground, and his reputation ruined.

But right now, Christian could not bear to think of the sadness that had consumed Satine's and his lives in the Moulin Rouge. Instead, he remembered the way she looked when he first saw her, the way they had sung and danced in the elephant, the days and nights in his apartment.

_I will love you…_

Christian shook his head to dislodge his thoughts. They only lead to despair, after all.

He could hear someone's footsteps on the pavement but didn't turn around. Only when the footsteps came closer and he had the thought that they might be coming towards him did he turn and face the person.

And in those short moments, he had only a few thoughts. The man in front of him was the Duke, dressed in ratty clothes and pointing a pistol to Christian's head. He heard a bullet shot, then darkness. As he fell, his only thought was of Satine.

_Until my dying day._

*-*-*

As Christian's body fell limply to the ground, his soul drifted upward in the form of a small light. As it flew up to the sky and the stars, it was joined by another light. They shone brightly as they flew together, illuminating the sky as a shooting star. But as the lights flew down to earth again, they split apart, becoming soft glows again. They deposited themselves into two children, a boy born into poverty and a life on the streets, and a girl who was rich and talented and beautiful.

But as their souls glowed as the children were born, they would only truly be whole again until they met each other once more, this time hopefully with better results.

_There it is! I hope you liked it! This is only the introduction, so the real story will be in the next chapter I put out. Please review! _


	2. Chapter 2 Introduction

_A/N: The second chapter's finished! It's still not exactly the real story yet, but it's coming close to it. I do not own the Moulin Rouge._

_Excuse-moi? Êtes-vous reveille? Excuse me? Are you awake?_

Chapter 2

Sebastian stared at the clouds that formed from his breath. He felt a shiver go through his body and began to cough violently. When the coughing subsided, he shuddered again and hunched in around himself more. The cold brick wall that was behind him did little to keep him warm. He was clothed in thin pants, shirt, and jacket with some plain shoes that had holes in them. He also had a cap on his head, the last gift from his father before he died. He had lived on the streets with just his dad for all of his seven years of life.

He knew that he had to do something before he froze to death. He had slept under a pile of newspapers the previous night, and had woken up sore and stiff and almost frozen solid.

But he also knew there was little hope for him now. There were plenty of orphans wandering around Paris, and the ones who did not find jobs or a family soon starved to death or froze during the winter. The chance of him finding someone to take care of him was next to none, so he would have to find a job somewhere, and fast. He could already feel his body starting to give up on him, and this scared him.

The small bit of warmth that he had was hard to give up, though, and after another coughing fit he found himself curling up more, his body wanting to go to sleep.

"Excuse-moi? Êtes-vous reveille?"

Sebastian slowly blinked open his eyes. He gasped as he looked into the beautiful ice-blue eyes of a girl who was leaning down in front of him. Her fiery red hair curled down partially in front of her face and over her cream-colored fur coat. She had a

scarf wrapped around her neck and white muffed hands, one of which was extended out to touch Sebastian's shoulder.

"Ah, you are!" She said in delight, showing him a smile that made her face seem to glow in happiness. He felt his arm almost reach out to touch her cheek but stopped himself.

"Do you talk?" She asked him, still smiling.

"Ah, er, yes," he said, blushing and turning his face down.

"Why are you out here in the cold? Don't you have a home where you live?"

He looked at her again, a sad tint to his eyes.

"I used to. Now my home will be the next place I find work."

"Oh, do you need somewhere to work? Because I know they have a spot open for a garbage boy in one of my father's restaurants. It isn't much, but…"

Sebastian's eyes lit up.

"Really? You could get a job for me?"

"Sure! I would just have to talk to the head chef. I'm sure that-"

At that moment, a voice called out from down the alley. "Celene! Celene, where are you?"

Celene looked up quickly and said, "That's my father looking for me. Quick! Go down that lane." She pointed. "Turn left and go until you see La Lune Rouge." _The Red Moon. _"Tell the head chef that the owner's daughter Celene sent you and thought you would work hard. Don't worry… What is your name?"

"Sebastian."

Well don't worry, Sebastian. And we will meet again someday! Will you remember me?"

"Of course!" Sebastian called out to her as she ran down the alley towards her father's voice. How could he ever forget the angel with fiery red hair that saved his life?

"Goodbye… Celene," he whispered to the empty alleyway. He knew he would be able to see her again.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3 10 years later

_A/N: I got a review! Im so happy! I basically danced around the room, I was so happy. Yeah... I wonder if it's like that for all reviews, or just the first one. Anyways, here's the next chapter! I meant to get it out sooner, but I didn't have the time until now. I don't own the Moulin Rouge. :)_

_.Merci-Thank you_

Chapter 3

The day that they first met, when they were seven, was a day that Sebastian remembered his whole life. When he grew up working in the restaurant, he would always think of her and wonder when he would see her again. He worked hard and became a waiter instead of a garbage boy. He grew out of his boyish body and he became a young man. And ten years later, he finally got the chance he had been waiting for.

"Sebastian! Stop dreaming and bring this order to table three!" The sound of the head chef's voice brought Sebastian out of his daydream of Celene. The chef was a good man, and had been like his second father, abut his employees knew not to get on his bad side. Sebastian quickly carried the plates of food out to the diners and went back into the kitchen.

"Now Sebastian, I've heard that we have a new performer coming tonight. In fact, she should be coming out now any minute. It's her first time performing, so I'd like you to welcome her after the show. Her stage name is 'The Sparkling Diamond, Satine'."

Satine- it sounded like Celene a bit. In spite of his efforts, Sebastian started to get excited. Of course, it couldn't be her- it wouldn't be proper for the daughter of the owner of many restaurants to be singing in one of them. And the Lune Rouge wasn't one of the classier restaurants either. But pushing the reason in his head aside, Sebastian rushed out of the doors and into the dark seating area.

All of the lights in the Lune Rouge were focused on the stage at the front of the restaurant. At the top of the stage there was a large red moon that bathed the stage in red light. And at the center of the stage, there was a girl with bright blue eyes and flaming red hair. Sebastian gasped as he looked at her for the first time in ten years. She was even more beautiful than he remembered, in a red sparkling dress with what looked like a diamond necklace around her neck.

He wanted to call out to her, to see if she remembered him, but he couldn't. And as he looked at her closely, she seemed…nervous. She was pulling lightly at the sides of her dress and every time she opened her mouth, with her lips bright red with lipstick and the red light, she would quickly close it again. Her eyes were looking over the crowd until they lit upon Sebastian's.

She gave a small smile, then opened her mouth to sing.

"Never knew I could feel like this," she began, bringing the restaurant into silence.

"Like I've never seen the sky before." She was still staring at Sebastian and gave a little smile that made his heart flutter.

"Want to vanish inside your kiss. Every day I'm loving you more and more." She turned her gaze up towards the red moon and put her hands at her heart.

'Seasons may change, winter to spring."

Sebastian stood still in the shadows, entranced by her voice. He could tell that he knew this song, but from where he didn't know. He stepped backwards and tripped over a rug, landing in a muffled thump that, thankfully, nobody heard.

"But I love you," Celene continued to sing, turning her gaze to the place that Sebastian had been. "Until my dying day."

Sebastian groaned silently and looked up to see Celene's eyes moving around, trying to find somebody in the crowd.

"Come what may." She sang out, still searching. "Come what may! I will love you, until the end of," she spoke the last word quietly, looking as nervous as she had before. "Time."

At that point, she started to pull at her dress again and it looked like she had forgotten the next words. Sebastian though, with a shudder running through his body, realized that he knew them. After another beat of silence he began to sing.

"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place." Some of the diners turned to watch as Sebastian slowly stood up.

"Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace."

Celene looked at him, shocked, as he started to walk down the isle to the stage.

"Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste! It all revolves around you." He got to the stage and jumped up, then stood next to Celene. As she looked at him, she found her voice and started to sing with him.

"And there's no mountain too wide, no river too wide! Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side!"

They turned towards the audience and sang, "Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide!"

"But I love you," he said softly, turning towards her.

"I love you," she whispered back.

"Until the end of time," they sang together. "Come what may! Come what may! I will love you until my dying day!" They spread their arms apart and faced the crowd, smiling as the last few words came out.

The diners burst into applause. Celene smiled ecstatically at Sebastian and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Merci," she whispered, as the crowd still cheered.

Sebastian felt his cheeks growing red and noticed the head chef gesturing at him at the doors to the kitchen to come to him.

"Excuse me, mademoiselle Satine." He bowed to her and jumped off the stage. He hurried to the kitchen wondering what had just happened.

End of Chapter 3

_A/N: So how was that? Wondering why her stage name is the Sparkling Diamond, Satine? Well read the next chapter and find out! I'm going to update sometime tomorrow....._


	4. Chapter 4 Recognition

_A/N:Here's the next chapter! I didn't have time thsi morning to get another chapter out, because I typed up A Dead Duke, but I'm getting this one out as quickly as possible! Thank you so much for the reviews! I really appreciate them! By the way, I said in the last chapter that I was going to explain why Celene went by Satine as her stage name in this chapter, but actually it's going to be explained in another chapter. Sorry! Also, if you haven't figured it out yet, I don't own the Moulin Rouge._

Chapter 4

"I sent you out there to help the new singer get comfortable, not to get popular with the ladies!" Nathaniel smacked him over the head playfully. "Now get these dishes and start doing your job!"

Sebastian grinned and walked away, but could hear the head chef mutter, "Kids these days. Really."

During the night, Sebastian was able to look at Celene's performance several times. She seemed to have overcome her shyness, but she still smiled whenever he came out and was able to catch her eye. There had been several requests for them to sing together, but Sebastian politely declined, worried what the head chef would do to him.

At closing hour, Sebastian was clearing some tables when he saw Celene come out from the backstage and exit through the back door. He left the dishes where they were and hurried after her. A warm late summer breeze ruffled through their hair and Sebastian could see Celene's hair come undone from the ribbon she had put it in and start flying around her face.

"Wait!" He shouted, running up to her. She turned around and looked at him, then nodded.

"Oh, it's you. I was going to thank you for back there. You really saved me. I was so nervous-it was my first time, you see."

Sebastian grinned. "No problem. The words just came tome and I went with it."

"Now, that's what I don't understand," said Celene. "I thought of those lyrics myself. How could you have known about them?"

Sebastian shrugged. "I don't know. Like I said, the words just came to me."

Celene looked at him quizzically for a moment longer, then said, "I do have to go, but I'll be here tomorrow night. I'll see you then, Mr.."

A jolt ran through Sebastian. She didn't remember him. Of course she wouldn't, they were just seven at the time. She had probably met lots of important people and wouldn't remember a little street urchin.

"Wait, though…" she said, staring at him intently again. "Do I know you? … Sebastian! Is that you?"

Sebastian felt relief flood through him. She did remember him!

"Yeah," he smiled at her. "I remember you too, Celene."

"Oh, it is you!" she shouted, throwing her arms around his neck. Sebastian felt himself blush again as he slowly wrapped is arms around her. Why was it that after ten years of wanting to see her, he was so awkward?

She pulled back again and looked at him.

"You've grown! When I last saw you you were just a little boy!'

"You've grown too, you know," Sebastian grinned.

Celene suddenly remembered the situation and stepped back.

"I really do have to go. My father might be home son. But I'll be able to see you now at the restaurant!"

"Yeah," he smiled.

"So goodnight, Sebastian."

"Goodnight, Celene."

She smiled and waved back at him as she hurried down the street. He watched her until she finally disappeared into the darkness.

*-*-*

When Sebastian finally went to bed, after cleaning the tables and washing the dishes, he walked upstairs to his room in the restaurant. It was where he had been living since Nathaniel took him in. The room was cramped, and he had to plug in a draft sometimes, but it was the best home he had had in his whole life. He also got good meals and the whole restaurant crew was his family. And he owed it all to Celene, who brought him to this place.

As he stared up at the ceiling, lying down on his bed with his arms behind his head, he was able to see a small sliver of sky through a crack in the roof. There were bright stars dotting the darkness and as he watched, a bright light shot across the sky. He smiled, then turned over to go to sleep. Celene was like that one bright shooting star, illuminating his life even with one encounter.

End of Chapter 4

_A/N: Aww I love to write Christian/Sebastian's part. He's so sweet all the time. :) Anyways, please review and I will come out with the next chapter shortly! _


	5. Chapter 5 Fly Away

_A/N:Okay here's the next chapter! I'm pretty far ahead with my typed up story, so now I'm just waiting for people to review! This chapter is a bit longer than most, so I hope you enjoy it. :)_

_.C'est terrible-It's terrible_

_.Oh non, suis desole-Oh no, I'm sorry _

Chapter 5

The next day, Sebastian was sitting in the back room of the restaurant while Nathaniel was trying to teach him the maths that he knew. Even though Sebastian had been born on the streets, the chef thought that he should have some schooling at least. Sebastian was working on a particularly hard problem when he heard the bell on the front door ding. It was in between lunch and dinner, and they weren't expecting any customers, but he got up and told Nathaniel, "I'll go get that. After I come back, I'll finish the problem."

As he came out of the doors, though, he heard Celene call out, "Sebastian?"

He quickly walked out the doors and saw Celene. She was wearing a red and white sundress with a light red jacket. Similarly, when she turned around, Sebastian could see her eyes were red and watery, like she had just been crying. When she saw him, her eyes began to well up with tears again as she ran towards him.

"Oh, Sebastian! C'est terrible! My father saw me last night and wanted to know where I was! I didn't tell him, but he's going to hire a 'sitter' to follow me around! I'm never going to be able to come here again."

"Shh. It's ok," he calmed her, stroking her hair as she cried into his chest. Somehow, this felt completely natural to him, comforting her like this.

After another few moments, Celene sniffed and stepped back.

"Oh non, suis désolé. I just ruined your shirt," she said, looking like she was going to cry again.

Sebastian laughed, trying to make her feel better, and said, "Oh that's ok. I have plenty of shirts, now."

She smiled at him and said, "I'm so glad. Do you think you could walk with me? I'd like to talk."

Sebastian thought about it. Another waiter would be coming in shortly and he thought he had earned a break, since he did most of the shifts and didn't go on vacations or breaks.

"Nathaniel! I'm going out for a little bit!" he shouted in the direction of the kitchen.

"Hold on one moment while I change my shirt. I mean, you can come up if you want, but… What I'm trying to say is make yourself at home," he said awkwardly.

Celene smiled. "Thanks, but I'll stay down here."

"Okay. I'll be down in a couple of minutes."

*-*-*

Celene led Sebastian to a small park just outside of the city limits. She told him it was one of her favorites, because she used to go there when she was little child.

"I'm busy a lot now, so I haven't been here in years." She smiled. "It really brings back memories."

Sebastian smiled at her. She had calmed down a lot and seemed peaceful here.

"I used to go here with my dad," she started again. "Now he's only concerned with his job and making me a 'respectable young lady'. If he could just pay more attention to _me _more than his work, he might notice that my singing doesn't make me a tramp from the streets!" She turned around to face Sebastian, her hand on her mouth.

"Not that I mean that people who live on the streets are bad, or anything! I just meant-"

"Yeah, I know," Sebastian said, grinning.

Celene dropped her hand and turned her head up towards the sky.

"I just don't think he knows me anymore. _I _don't think I know who I am." She faced Sebastian. "Does that make any sense?"

"Kinda," Sebastian grinned again. They walked by a tree, and Sebastian grabbed her hand.

"Here, come on. It's been forever since I've climbed trees. It used to make me feel like I was on top of the world."

"What? Climb a tree?" Celene suddenly stopped at the base of the tree. Sebastian turned around.

"What's wrong? Come on, I promise it's fun."

"Sebastian… I'm wearing a dress. A white one at that."

He smiled. "That doesn't matter. Just go with it!"

"Well…" Celene bit her lip, deciding. "Okay. I'll try, but I better not get anything on this!" She grinned.

"Well, mademoiselle. After you," he smiled.

"No, you go up. I'll be right behind you."

Sebastian grabbed onto the first branch and quickly climbed halfway up the tree.

"Now you!" he shouted down. He heard some cracking and soon Celene was at the same level of the tree as Sebastian was.

"This is fun!" she said, smiling widely. "Why haven't I ever done this before?"

As they both climbed higher in the branches, Sebastian looked over at Celene. She seemed to be having a great time climbing, almost seeming child-like.

"The sky is so beautiful today," she said, reaching her arm up to touch some of the leaves. The light created patterns on her face as it streamed through the branches and leaves. The effect was quite interesting.

"Oh, look, Sebastian! A little birds nest!" Celenes shout jolted Sebastian into focus. He looked where she was pointing and saw a small nest nestled in the crook of a branch. Inside it were three little cracked white eggshells.

Celene smiled. "Just think. Those little eggs became living baby birds, who grew up!" She paused. "And flew away." She turned towards Sebastian. "Don't you wish you could just fly away? To not live in the path set for you, in the shadow of your 'destiny'?"

He smiled. "I've already flown so far, Celene. Because of you. And don't worry, you won't be stuck forever. You'll become a world famous singer and travel the globe and forget all about your friends back home."

"Oh, I could never forget about you, Sebastian! And as for my other 'friends'," she laughed darkly. "Well, let's just say I would be happy to forget them."

They sat a few more minutes in the tree, looking out at the clouds passing by, until Sebastian said, "We'd better be getting back. Nathaniel will kill me if I stay out any later, probably."

There's only one problem," she said, looking nervous. "How do I get down?"

"Oh, it's easy. But if you're nervous, I can go down before you to catch you if you fall." He smiled.

"Okay, but you promise to catch me?"

He laughed. "I promise." He then climbed down slowly halfway, then jumped, landing on the soft dirt around the tree. He waited with his arms outstretched in case Celene really did fall. After a couple minutes of hearing Celene climb down, there was a large crack and Celene cried out, "Sebastian!"

The next thing he knew, he was flat on his back, with Celene in his arms.

"Oww." He rubbed his nose. He had hit it on the back of Celene's head.

"Sebastian! Are you okay?" Celene quickly scrambled up and looked at him.

"Yeah, I'll all right. How about you?"

"I'm fine. You broke my fall pretty nicely there," she grinned.

Sebastian slowly got up and stretched out his limbs, seeing if anything was broken. Thankfully, nothing was and he brushed himself off.

"Here, mademoiselle. Let me lead you back to the restaurant." He held out his arm for her to take.

"Why, thank you Sebastian," she smiled, reaching out her arm. "Oh no! My dress is ripped!" Sebastian looked at it and there was a small tear at the bottom of the dress.

"Don't worry, Celene. Nobody will be able to tell," he asked comfortingly.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes. Trust me." He smiled.

As they walked home, Celene turned towards him.

"Sebastian, I want you to know that I think of you as my only true friend."

"Oh, Celene," he said. He pulled her into him and gently stroked her hair. Again, somehow comforting her like this seemed perfectly natural for him. He felt like he had known her for months, years even, instead of a few days.

When they separated, Celene sniffed, then laughed. "I don't know what's up with me lately."

"I'ts okay," Sebastian laughed. "I don't really know what you're usually like, so I'm just guessing."

Celene smiled, then continued walking. The whole walk home, Sebastian was smiling as he thought of the girl waking beside him.

End of Chapter 5

_A/N: Look out for some old characters in the next chapter! :D_


	6. Chapter 6 Old Friends

_A/N:Here's the next chapter! Sorry it's a bit short, but I put most of this idea into the next chapter. I promise the next one will make up for it! :) Anyways, enjoy! I do not own the Moulin Rouge._

Chapter 6

Two nights later, as the evening diners started to come in, Sebastian stood backstage with Celene, preparing for the first song that they had together. They had thought of it after the tree climbing incident and had been practicing it for the past couple of days.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, Sebastian. My father found a 'sitter' for me. Her name is Nini. She'll be here tomorrow, so I'll have to figure out a way for me to slip by. I can't let my father keep me trapped!"

Sebastian stroked her hair to calm her and said, "Don't worry, Celene. We'll find a way to get you out. One day you'll fly away, right?"

"Right," she smiled.

"You're on in two minutes okay?" Nathaniel poked his head backstage before returning to the kitchens.

"I really hope Nathaniel gets the technological aspects right," joked Sebastian. "He got the help of one of his friends, Satie, so they might be okay."

In front of the curtain, Sebastian could hear a large flamboyant voice call out to the crowd, "And now! We present to you: The Sparkling Diamond, Satine! And with her is the talented waiter Sebastian!"

Satine waited until the diners stopped laughing until, at the very far edge of the stage in the shadows, she began to sing.

"I follow the night." The red moon turned on, bathing the stage in a red glow as she steeped out towards the center.

"Can't stand the light." Sebastian stepped out from the other side of the stage, walking towards Celene.

"When will I begin?" she sang to the audience.

"To live again," they sang together. Their voices seemed to mesh together perfectly, and the crowd cheered.

"One day I'll fly away!" Sebastian looked at Celene while they both sang and smiled. "Leave all this to yesterday."

"What more could your love do for me?" She turned away from Christian, towards the red moon. "When will love be through with me?" She then glanced over shoulder at Sebastian, then turned away again.

"Why live life from dream to dream?" sang Sebastian, towards the audience. Behind him, several shooting stars shot across the stage and the audience gasped.

"And dread the day when dreaming ends," they both sang quietly.

They increased the volume and sang out, "One day I'll fly away! Leave all this to yesterday.  
"Why live life from dream to dream?" Celene sang facing Sebastian.

"And dread the day when dreaming ends." Sebastian quietly sang the last few words. A hush fell over the restaurant. After a moments pause, Celene sang again.

"One day I'll fly away…"

"Fly, fly, away," they both sang, facing each other and entwining their fingers in front of their faces. When the audience began to clap and cheer, they both smiled and turned towards the audience.

*-*-*

"I think that went well," Sebastian said as they walked down the road.

"Yeah. Especially since we only just wrote the song," she smiled.

"By the way, who was the man who introduced us? I didn't recognize him." He thought back to the man who they had seen before. He had an odd color of reddish hair with a tinge of white and a large curly mustache.

"Oh, that was Uncle Zidler. Apparently he used to be in show business. He was the person who gave me my stage name and convinced me to sing in my father's restaurant!"

"Oh really?" Zidler. The name sounded familiar, but he didn't know why.

"Yeah, he's been wonderful. Of course my dad doesn't know I'm spending time with him. He doesn't approve of him." She made a funny face and Sebastian laughed.

"And Zidler's asked me if I would like to go with him to his vacation home. He said I could bring a friend. Would you like to come?"

"Would I? That would be fantastic! I've never been outside of Paris, you know."

Celene grinned. "Great. I'll tell Uncle Zidler that you'd like to come. His vacation home is on the beach!"

Sebastian grinned, then looked around the street.

"Which of these houses is yours, Celene?"

"It's still a bit farther down the lane," she answered. "I'll tell you when we get there."

When they got to Celene's house, Sebastian looked up at it and whistled.

"Huh. That is one big house."

Celene shrugged and walked up to the front porch.

"Thanks for walking me home, Sebastian," she said, hugging him slightly. "Can you be here tomorrow around 7:00? Just stand outside my window."

Sebastian looked at her oddly, then said, "All right, I'll be there."  
She smiled and said, "Good night, Sebastian."

"Good night."

And with a wave goodbye, Celene was gone from sight through the front door.

End of Chapter 6

_A/N: Soooo.... Nini and Zidler are back! Yay! :D_


	7. Chapter 7 Avoiding Nini

_A/N:Sorry about not updating until now! I will get another chapter out tomorrow. Also, I never said when this took place. Since they are both, 17, that would mean the date would be 1918. Thank you RavenclawRebel for pointing that out to me. I do not own the Moulin Rouge! :)  
_

Chapter 7

"Ouch. That kinda hurts, Celene. You're stepping on my face." Sebastian grimaced as Celene tried to fix her footing but ended up just smushing his face more.

"Just be glad that I had the idea of taking my high heels off before we did this," she whispered down, laughing.

"Just hurry up and get down her, Celene!" Sebastian whispered back.

Because of Nini, Celene had had to slip out of her bedroom window when she told her she had to go to the bathroom. Then, after climbing halfway down the stone wall, she had gotten the help of Christian, standing on some crates from the restaurant.

"Okay, you can just jump down. I promise that I'll catch you correctly this time."

Celene let go of her hand holds on the wall and fell backwards. Sebastian caught her with an "oof".

"See? I'm getting better with practice!" Sebastian told her.

"That you are," Celene smiled. "Now can you put me down? We need to hurry to the Lune Rouge if we want to get there on time."

"All right," he said, setting her down on the ground. As they started to walk down the street, Sebastian looked back at the windows to make sure Nini didn't see them. He thought he saw the rustle of a curtain, but he could be sure.

*-*-*

After the restaurant closed, Sebastian walked Celene home again. They were almost at Celene's house though, when they heard footsteps coming towards them. Sebastian turned towards Celene.

"Do you think it's Nini?"

Celene widened her eyes. "I hope not! Run!"

They both started to sprint off towards the park. As they heard the footsteps running behind them, Sebastian whispered, "Quick! Run up that tree!"

Wit no hesitation this time, they both scampered up into the branches.

"Shh!" Sebastian tried to stop Celene from giggling, but couldn't stop laughing quietly. "Really! She'll hear us!"

They sat hunched up in the tree until they heard the footsteps run by their tree.

"Whew, that was a close one," said Celene, turning to Sebastian. As they started to climb down, Sebastian slipped and fell about halfway down. Celene scrambled down quickly and almost stepped on him as she hit the ground.

"Where are you?" she whispered. "I can't see a thing."

"Right here-oof!" He said as she tripped over his leg and landed next to him on the ground. They both started laughing as Celene tried to get up but fell over Sebastian again. When there was a rustle somewhere near the path, they fell silent. After a minute, Sebastian sighed and got up.

"Come on. We better hurry before she comes back." He stretched out his hand for Celene to take, but she couldn't' see and pulled herself up. Just then, the moon came out from behind some clouds and illuminated the park.

"We're all covered in mud!" Celene laughed, trying to shake it off.

"Ugh this is going to take forever to get off," he said, picking off leaves and grass that were stuck to his pants.

Celene laughed. "Well maybe I'll get lucky and Nini will be covered in mud too, so I won't have to explain this. Come on, I have to get home."

Sebastian sighed but followed her back to her house.

*-*-*

"Until my dying day," they sang together towards the audience a few days later. They bowed as the audience clapped and then went backstage. There, as they turned the corner, they came face to face with Nini, Celene's sitter.

"I've finally found out where you've been gong, Celene," she grinned.

End of Chapter 7

_A/N: Duh duh duh! *dramatic music* Yup i decided to end with a cliffhanger for once :) Read the next chapter to find out what Nini does!!!!_


	8. Chapter 8 The Moulin Rouge?

_A/N:Here's the next chapter, as I promised. I might not be able to get another chapter out right away. Hope you like it! I do not own the Moulin Rouge._

_.Merci beaucoup-thank you very much_

_.Zut alore-Darn it all_

Chapter 8

"Run!" cried Sebastian, but Nini grabbed Celene's wrist.

"Hold on. I want to talk to you," she said. Celene struggle, but wasn't' able to break her grip. "Relax, Celene. If I had wanted to tell your father about this, I could have already."

Celene stopped and looked at Nini quizzically. "You won't tell Father about this?"

Nini nodded. "That's what I wanted to tell you. I don't want to crush your dreams or singing. I've learned my lesson not to do that…" She got a far away look on her face, like she was thinking of memories of her past.

"I think we should still run while she's dazed," whispered Sebastian in Celene's ear.

She giggled, and Nini's eyes snapped back into focus.

"Don't fool yourself, kid," She snapped. "You couldn't beat me in running if you tried! These legs are some of the best in France!" She was about to show him by lifting up her skirt, but Sebastian said hurriedly, "No, that's okay. I believe you."

"Nini! My little chick pea!" They heard someone shout from behind them. Sebastian turned around and saw Celene's Uncle Zidler coming towards them in a garish bright red suit.

"Harold! What are you doing here?" cried Nini, flinging her arms around Zidler.

"Ah, Nini. Same as ever. Showing men your underskirts and then distracting them with your charms." He chuckled in a remarkable resemblance of a cheery old grandfather or owner of a candy shop.

"Harold?" Celene asked, looking at Zidler. "But your name is Zidler Lafien."

Nini looked from Zidler to Celene, then said, "Harold, I need to talk to you."

"Of course, pumpkin. And I'll explain it to you later, strawberry!" He shouted at Celene as Nini dragged him by the arm. Celene and Sebastian looked at each other, then nodded and began to sneak after them, being sure to keep hidden. Nini and Zidler came to the back exit and went out, but before they could shut the door completely, Sebastian put the doorjam in the way without them noticing. He motioned Celene to come closer ad they both peered through the crack in the door.

Nini and Zidler were talking with their backs to the door, bathed in the yellow light from the restaurant.

"It's so good to see you Zidler! What have you been doing all these years?"

"It's a secret," said Zidler, smiling and tapping his nose. Nini slapped him on the shoulder.

"Fine. If you don't want to tell me, I won't tell you anything. And why are you working at this restaurant?" She paused, then said icily, "You aren't making it into another Moulin Rouge are you?"

"The Moulin Rouge?" whispered Celene to Sebastian. He backed away from the door, his head spinning. He was trying to remember something, but he didn't know what. He shook his head, decided to think about it later, and listened again.

"And what about Celene? She reminds me of _her _too, but you can't just bring back the past like that! She may look older, but she's just a child, Harold!"

"I know, I know," Zidler said, shaking his head. "I'm not trying to relive the past, I'm just trying to give the child a little freedom." They both were silent for a few minutes.

"She really does look like her, doesn't she, Harold."

"Yes. I miss my little sugarplum."

"I miss her too, Harold," Nini said, sounding like she was about to cry. Harold said something comforting, but Sebastian couldn't hear it because he backed up from the door and collapsed against the wall, holding his head. This whole conversation was making his head hurt and his stomach was feeling nauseous. He felt like he was supposed to be remembering something. Just then, he felt pain in his throat and began to cough. He keeled over with hoarse coughs that ripped through his throat like fire.

"Shh! Sebastian! They'll hear!" Celene whispered, dragging him to his feet. "Here, lean on me." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and coughed again.

"Sebastian! Are you okay? Your forehead is covered in sweat!" They were further backstage again and Celene leaned Sebastian against a wall.

'Yeah, I'm fine," he coughed out. "It's just a cough."

"Are you sure? Those coughs sounded really bad."

"No, it's fine. I feel much better." Actually, his throat still felt like it was on fire, but the dizziness had gone away. Besides, he didn't want Celene to worry.

"Celene's right. You should see a doctor," said Nini. They both spun around to see that Nini and Zidler were back.

"No really, it's fine," Sebastian said, trying to smile.

"Stay here. I'll get you some water," said Celene, running towards the kitchens.

Nini watched her go. "You guys have a true friendship there. Something like I used to have…" She turned to him. "Before I betrayed her. Then I watched my friend get her heart broken and eventually die, right before my very eyes. That is why I will not tell her father."

Sebastian looked at her, trying to figure her out. He didn't know why she was telling him this, why it was so important for him to trust her. He turned his head as Celene ran up to him.

"Here's your water! Oops I spilled it again!" She held out a glass that Sebastian noticed was half empty. He smiled.

"Merci beaucoup. I feel much better," he said after drinking the water. Celene beamed.

"Sebastian, are you all right?" said Nathaniel, rushing backstage. "Celene said that you weren't feeling well, so-"

"I'm fine," said Sebastian, cutting him off. "Really."

"Oh," said Nathaniel, backing away.

"Thank you though," he called out, in case he had hurt his feelings. But everybody seemed to be making a big deal about it. He just didn't want people worrying about him.

"Zut alore, look at the time," said Nini. "If you aren't home soon, your father will notice that you're gone and we'll both have hell to pay!" Celene sighed.

"Well, goodnight Sebastian. I hope your cough gets better."

"Merci, Celene. Goodnight." He waved at her as they walked out the back door. Zidler walked after them but stopped in the doorway.

"You really should get that looked at. It could lead to something dangerous."

"Okay, I'll try," he answered. Zidler nodded and walked out of the door into the night.

End of Chapter 8

_A/N: Mwahahahaha! That was a fun chapter to write. Well Zidler and Nini are going to be permanent characters in the fanfic, now that Nini has proven that she is not completely evil. I hoped you liked the chapter! :D_


	9. Chapter 9 Sophie

_A/N:Okay, this is a filler chapter, just because I don't want the story going along too fast! Don't worry, I'll only have one more filler chapter before the real story starts again... :)  
_

_/ do not own the Moulin Rouge.  
_

Chapter 9

Celene and Sebastian were walking to Celene's house one night after singing when they heard a crash in the street next to them. They were passing one of the dangerous neighborhoods, so Celene clutched at Sebastian and said, "What is it? Should we run?"

"I'm not sure. I'll go check it out," eh said, starting forward.

"No! Don't! What if it hurts you?"

Sebastian grinned. "Most likely it was just a stray animal looking for some food. I'll only be a minute."

"Okay.." said Celene cautiously. Sebastian disappeared in the shadows of the street and after a few minutes of silence, Celene called out, "Sebastian?" After he didn't answer, she stepped forward and called out his name again. There was some rustling and Sebastian stepped into the light again carrying a ball of gray and white fluff.

"Look, Celene! It's a kitten!" he said, smiling.

"A kitten?" she asked, startled.

"Yeah. Do you want to hold her?" he asked, holding the kitten out to her. The kitten hissed at Celene when she came near, though, so she backed away.

"I don't think she likes me," she said.

"Sophie, that isn't very nice," scolded Sebastian.

"Sophie?"

"Yeah, she needed a name, so I just came up with one. My mother's name was Sophie. I you think another name would work, though ,you can change it," he said, embarrassed.

"Oh no! Sophie's a fine name! And it's such a cute kitten, too!"

Sebastian smiled again. "There's only one problem."

"What's that?"

"Where will we keep her? Nathaniel's allergic to cats."

"I can't have a cat around the house. Father will want to know where I got it!

"Hmm. I can probably keep her for one night without Nathaniel noticing, but tomorrow we'll have to find a home for her." He looked downcast at the thought.

"Don't worry, Sebastian! We'll think of something!" said Celene.

*-*-*

"This little kitten may seem like an angel, but she's a little demon when she's hungry!" said Sebastian, holding Sophie up to his face. "My bed sheets now have holes in them, as well as my toes. She started biting them to get my attention. She wouldn't stop until I went downstairs and fed her some steak."

"You don't seem like you're that angry with her though," commented Celene, as Sebastian picked the kitten up again and nuzzled her against his face.

"Well, umm…" He set the kitten back down, embarrassed. Celene laughed and the kitten took off across the park that they were in.

"Aren't you worried that she won't return?" asked Celene.

"No, she'll come back again," he said, staring at the little kitten who was chasing her tail in the middle of the field. "She needs food, care, a mother…"

Celene looked at him, then asked, "How did your mother die? If you don't mind me asking, of course."

Sebastian sighed and sat down on the grass, where Celene joined him. "She died giving birth to me. I never knew her, but my father told me she was wonderful. That she had the most beautiful singing voice."

"I guess that was an inherited trait then," Celene smiled.

"Yeah, sure," Sebastian laughed. "My father used to sing a lot, too. He said that's how they met. But they were both poor, and ended up living on the streets. My dad died of pneumonia a few weeks before I first met you."

"I'm sorry," Celene said quietly, touching his wrist. He smiled at her.

"It's all right. What happened, happened, but I'll make sure that I don't end up like them, on the streets. That's why I want to fly away, I guess. I don't want to get stuck in the same city that my parents died in." he was quiet for a few moments, then said, "Sorry about that. I got a little intense there."

"No it's okay," she said. "I like hearing more about you." She smiled.

Just then, the kitten ran up again and took a flying leap onto Sebastian's shoulder.

"Hey Sophie. That hurts," Sebastian grimaced, but laughed. "Come on, let's get you home. I know you want something to eat."

*-*-*

"Achoo!" Nathaniel sneezed again as Sebastian smuggled Sophie in under his jacket.

"Bless you," said Celene.

"Hey, Sebastian!" called Nathaniel. "I don't know why I'm sneezing so much, but I can't cook like this. Do you think you could take over for me?"

Sebastian turned pale and looked at Celene. "S-sure thing, Nathaniel. But maybe you'll get better before tonight?"

"I hope so. Thanks Sebastian!"

As they walked out of earshot, Sebastian asked Celene, "What am I going to do? I have no idea how to be head chef! We have to find Sophie another home by tonight!"

"Who's Sophie?" asked Nini, walking up behind them. They jumped in surprise.

"How did you get in here without ringing the bell? The back door's locked during the daytime!

"Doesn't matter," said Nini, waving her hand. "Who's Sophie?"

Sebastian looked around, then brought Sophie out. They could hear Nathaniel sneeze loudly in the kitchens.

"Hmm. Seems like we have a bit of a problem here," said Nini.

"Could you take her in?" asked Celene.

"What? No, I can't. The place where I'm staying doesn't allow…" she said, gesturing at Sophie. "Animals."

"But we have to find a home for Sophie! She can't just live on the streets!" said Celene.

"It's surprising to see you sticking up for her, Celene," said Nini. "She looks like she doesn't even like you." Celene looked down for a few moments, then said, "Well just because she doesn't like me doesn't mean I can't like her. It's important to me to have her safe, and I will do whatever I can to make I possible."

"An inspiring speech, strawberry," said Zidler, stepping towards them.

Sebastian looked around. "Where do you people keep coming from ?"

"And I might be able to help you."

"You will?" Celene said, excited.

"Of course! Anything for my little Sati-Celene." He smiled, covering up his mistake.

"Oh, thank you Uncle Zidler!" Celene cried, throwing her arms around his neck.

"And you can see her whenever you like," Zidler added, then turned to Sebastian. "You too. She seems like she'll miss you."

Sebastian grinned, then picked Sophie up to his face and said, "I'll miss you too, little Sophie-kins… Aww, poor baby," He looked up at the surprised faces, then said, "I mean, yeah. I guess I'll miss her… A little bit… What?

Celene looked at him again, then laughed.

"What! What's so funny?" he looked angrily at Celene who just laughed harder.

"What's all the racket out here?" asked Nathaniel, wiping his runny nose with his handkerchief. "Nini? Zidler? What are you doing her?" He looked at Sebastian. And then down at Sophie.

"What. Is. A CAT doing here?" Nathaniel asked Sebastian.

"Ummm…" Sebastian looked around, then said, "It just appeared out of nowhere?

"Wrong answer," said Nathaniel, stepping forward.

"Well, you see, I was just cleaning up, and this cat shot through the open window, and-"

"Strike two…"

Sebastian looked down at his feet, then back at Nathaniel. "What cat? Do you see a cat here? I think you're seeing thi-" He was interrupted by Nathaniel charging towards him and Sophie. Sebastian quickly turned and ran.

"Help me, Celene! He's going to kill meee!" he yelled as he ran. Celene turned to Nini and Zidler.

"let's get out of here before Sebastian finds out that his way is blocked by a locked back door," she said, stepping towards the front of the restaurant.

"Yes, let's," they both said, following her.

End of Chapter 9

_A/N: So Sebastian's weakness is cats! Sorry about the odd chapter, but I really couldn't think of anything for the story right now and I needed some filler, like I said. I'm probably coming out with the next chapter in two days. :D_


	10. Chapter 10 Shopping

_A/N: Hi! Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was going to, but my computer was messed up and wouldn't let me log in. So I'm going to update twice today! Plus, since I'm going on vacation tomorrow, I wanted to get the next chapter out. Well, anyways, enjoy another filler chapter!  
_

Chapter 10

"Now tell me again why I'm here?" asked Sebastian.

"To give me another point of view and to hand out constructive criticism," Celene said, taking another dress off a rack and handing it to Sebastian to put on the ever-growing pile in his arms.

"Don't forget the manual labor," he joked.

"Well do you want me to carry all of the heavy packages?" she asked, looking at two dresses speculatively, then putting both on the pile.

"I don't see why you need so many dresses. They all look the same to me." She laughed.

"Ah, the luxury of being a male. Here, I think this is enough. I will go ask for a changing room." She walked towards the store clerk and asked for a room. Sebastian just looked around the store. As he saw a pale blue, flowy dress, he picked it up and put it in the middle of he pile

'Okay, can you bring the dresses here? I'll start trying them on."

"Wait, are you going to try all of them on?" asked Sebastian.

"Of course! One of your most important duties is to talk to me when I'm trying on dresses, so I don't get too bored. You can just hang the rest on the door knob."

Sebastian sighed. This was going to be a very long day.

*-*-*

"So far we've narrowed it down to… the dark brown one with the short sleeves, the light purple one with the lace, the yellow one with the three quarter length sleeves, the dark blue long one, the white and green sundress, the light orange sundress, and the black lace short dress."

"Celene, that's half of the ones that you've tried on," said Sebastian. "you have to narrow it down some more."

"You're right…" Celene said, turning around in the orange sundress. "Well, we can rule out this one. It makes my butt look big."

Sebastian scoffed. "Stop it, Celene. You look like a model. Just hurry up and pick a few!"

Celene turned away again, then picked up the light blue dress that Sebastian had picked out.

"I don't remember picking this one out, but it's pretty," smiled Celene. She went into the dressing room, and a few minutes later, called out to Sebastian, "Can you help me with the back of the dress? It's a bit tricky." Sebastian sighed and opened the door, stepping into the small room.

"I think these ribbons tie in the back, just above the buttons." She pointed, craning her head around to look at her back.

"Well you've got the buttons in the wrong holes!" he laughed. "That's why it was so tricky, you nut."

Celene 'hmphed' and crossed her arms in front of her. "You try to button yourself up while stretching your arms to the middle of your back."

Sebastian laughed and began to unbutton the dress again. The buttons went halfway down her back, so when he was finished unbuttoning her, the smooth, pale skin of her back was rubbing against his hands. He could see why she had a hard time getting them fixed. He fumbled with the first two buttons, but got used to them quickly.

"There. Almost done," he said, tying the tiny ribbons in a rather lopsided bow. When he finished, Celene spun around to face Sebastian.

"Well? How do I look?  
"You look beautiful," he smiled. The dress was a perfect fit with a small ribbon with seashell patterns on it wrapped snuggly around her slender waist. The ends of the dress were flowy, and swished around her legs as she moved, looking like waves on the seashore.

"I love it! This will be perfect for our trip to the beach!" Celene said, her eyes glowing with excitement.

"Oh, have you decided on a date yet?" asked Sebastian.

"Uncle Zidler said that he can take us next week for three days. Would that be okay with you?"

"I'd have to talk to Nathaniel about it, but probably!"

"Oh, it's going to be so fun at the beach!" said Celene, dancing around the room. Being in such a close space, she nearly tripped over Sebastian, but he caught her just as she was going to fall.

"Easy there. You can't go to the beach if you have a concussion." She just smiled and said, "I can't help it! I'm just so excited! I've never gone outside of Paris, except for Father's boring business trips!"

Sebastian smiled. "Your uncle must really like you. I can tell by the way he talks to you."

"He has a bunch of different nieces, and he's nice to all of them, but I think I'm his favorite," she winked. "And he's always supported me and my dreams of becoming a singer. He's kind of like my manager."

"He seems like a nice guy," he agreed, nodding his head.

"So I like this dress," Celene changed the topic again. "So, let's see… I'll have this one and then all my other choices!" Sebastian sighed. This would mean a lot more manual labor all the way back to Celene's house.

End of Chapter 10

_A/N: Hmm this isn't very long either. Oh well! The main point of this chapter was just to make it clear that they are already pretty good friends... kinda. It's a good thing I'm coming out with another one right after this!_


	11. Chapter 11 The Beach

_A/N: Wah! I was going to put this chapter out before I left for vacation, but I wasn't able to!!!! So I'm sorry but I'll be putting the rest of the chapters out very soon. Ok, well, I liked writing this chapter, so that's why it's so long... I do not own the Moulin Rouge  
_

Chapter 11

"Isn't the view wonderful?" asked Celene, grinning as she held her arms out. The sea breeze was flowing around them, giving them the smell of saltwater. Zidler's house was on top of a tall hill, which overlooked the beach. Sebastian's first thought was, "Wow, that drop seems really painful, especially with all the rocks on the sore," but Celene was loving it.

"Come on, Sebastian! Let's go down by the shore!" Celene grabbed his hand and started running towards the beach.

"You two sparrows have to be back for dinner!" called out Zidler from his house

"All right, Uncle Zidler!" shouted Celene and Sebastian, laughing. They both ran towards the beach, thankful that they had their shoes on. Celene was wearing the blue dress that they had bought the other day, and Sebastian was wearing shorts and a white t-shirt.

"Do you want to go swimming?" asked Celene. "I brought my swimsuit here. I can change into it."

"Can't you just swim in your dress? It probably won't harm it."

"No, this dress is special, " she said, winking. "You picked it out for me. Plus I really like it."

"All right. We can swim later. I just want to explore some, before the sun goes down." They had gotten there an hour or two before sunset, so they would have the rest of today, tomorrow, and the day after to spend there, and then would travel back the day after that.

"Okay! Let's go explore over by those rocks!" she said, scampering off. Sebastian smiled. Celene seemed much more happy and carefree nowadays, especially around him. She seemed almost child-like today, the way she wanted to do everything there was to do there. And he felt better here, too. His cough had gone away, he hadn't felt dizzy or weak since the night that they had overheard Nini and Zidler talking. Just thinking about that night, though, made his head spin. He shook his head and ran towards Celene, smiling when she showed him a shell she had found, and laughing when she found it had a crab living inside it.

"Oh, is you ringer okay?" he asked, as Celene held her bright red finger up.

"Yeah. Nasty crab," she muttered, glaring at the spot where she had flung it off her finger.

"Here. Let me get a bandage for you," he said, holding her finger.

"No, it's all right!" she said, putting her hand behind her back. "It just hurts a little."  
"Are you sure?" asked Sebastian. "I can just go up there and-"

"No! I'm fine! Come on, let's go farther down the shore!" she grabbed his hand again, wincing at her sore finger. Sebastian sighed.

"You are so stubborn, you know that? All right, let's go." He shouted, running with her into the setting sun.

*-*-*

That night, after they had a simple dinner with Zidler, he showed them to their rooms, which were across the hall from each other.

"I'm sorry that I don't have more rooms. This is a bit of a small house," Zidler grinned. "I'm just down the hall, thought, so don't go do anything…naughty," he grinned.

"Uncle!" Celene shouted Sebastian just stared, shocked, at Zidler. "Sebastian and I are just friends!"

"Is that so?" asked Zidler, looking at Sebastian intently. "Well then we have nothing to worry about! Have a good night's rest! See you in the morning!" And with that, he was gone, walking through his bedroom door.

"I'm sorry about that," said Celene, embarrassed. "He'd just like that sometimes."

"That's all right."

"Well, we should get off to bed, now. We'll be waking up early tomorrow, right?" Sebastian groaned.

"Right," she said, opening his door and stepping in.

*-*-*

"Wake up, Sebastian!" shouted Celene, jumping on his bed. He groaned and put his pillow over his head.

"What time is it?"

"I don't know. Early?" Sebastian rolled over and looked out the window.

"The sun's barely up!"

"Well I told you that we would be getting up early," she said, trying to pull him out of bed. "All right! I'll be in her in a few minutes in my swimsuit. We're going for a morning swim! And if you aren't ready by then, I'm going to get Uncle Zidler to scare you out of bed. Trust me, you don't want to see him before he gets ready in the morning." She skipped out of the room while Sebastian groaned and tried to get out of bed. But the pillows were so soft…

Reluctantly, he lifted himself off of the bed and began to change into the shorts that he had packed for swimming. A few minutes later, Celene knocked on the door.

"You bothered to know this time," said Sebastian. The door opened and Celene came in.

Sebastian, quite frankly, was stunned. Celene had on a form-fitting dark blue one-piece with a stripe across the middle. It was a simple suit, but on Celene it looked like a masterpiece. Her model figure fit into the swimsuit at just the right places to make even Sebastian, her best friend, gasp.

"Is it ok?" asked Celene, nervous.

"It's great!" said Sebastian. "See, I told you that you would look great in everything. Now if I had tried that on,"

"Eew! I get the point!" laughed Celene. Sebastian grinned and was happy for making her smile.

"Okay, you ready?" asked Celene.

"Well, as ready as I'll ever be, I guess."

*-*-*

"This water is freezing!" Sebastian shouted, rubbing his arms in the waist-deep water. "It's still summer! Why is it so damn cold?"

"Brr… It is kinda cold,' said Celene. "Don't worry, it'll warm up as the sun comes up."

"Except we might freeze to death before then." He started to hop from one foot to the other, trying to get warm. "Maybe if we go out deeper?"

"Yeah, maybe." But as they walked out to deeper water, Sebastian just felt colder and colder. "Here," Celene said, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Maybe this will warm you up."

"T-thanks," he said, his teeth chattering. As he waited, though, he did begin to warm up. Actually, he was getting a bit too warm. His forehead started to sweat, and his vision started to blur. As his throat started to burn, he violently coughed, keeling over next to Celene. He wheezed again, his lungs trying to get more air. As he collapsed, he felt arms wrap around him.

"Sebastian? Sebastian!" Celene, shouted, turning him over. He felt water against the back of his head, and he sighed. Even breathing seemed to be a trouble, but after a few more moments of Celene trying to shake him awake, he blearily opened his eyes.

"Sebastian! Thank God, you're awake!" Celene pulled him towards her in a hug, supporting his head so it wouldn't fall backwards. He could feel his strength return, and he started to stand up.

"You might not want to stand up right away," she said, worried.

"No, it's okay. I feel a lot better now. I don't know what just happened." Which was the truth. He then shook his head and plunged down into the water, releasing the burning in his forehead. As he came up again, Celene looked at him, worried.

"Are you sure you're okay? That water's still freezing." Oops.

"Oh, yeah," he said, trying to convince her that he was normal. "I was just trying to clear my head."

"Here, let's go to Zidler. He might have something to help you. Or we could go get a doctor-"

"No!" Sebastian said, making Celene look at him again, shocked. "No, it's okay. You can still swim if you want. I'll lie down on the beach. It's warm there." Celene continued to walk towards the shore, pulling him along.

"The water's too cold for me anyways. You can rest for a while, and then we'll see if you get better." Sebastian wanted to argue, but the look on her face stopped him. It was a mix of sadness and hopelessness. He turned away.

"Fine. You woke me up too early anyways this morning," he joked, trying to get her to laugh. He stopped when she looked like she was going to cry.

*-*-*

That morning, Sebastian drifted in and out of consciousness. When he awoke, he would often see Celene next to him, putting a cold cloth on his head or trying to get him to drink water. When he finally awoke, though, around midday, it was Zidler who he saw when he opened his eyes.

"Welcome back, Sebastian," he said, grinning.

"Hey, where's Celene?" he asked hoarsely.

"She's downstairs, eating some lunch. She only agreed to leave your side for a few minutes."

"Oh." He stared at the ceiling, waiting for what Zidler was going to say.

"You have a pretty good relationship with Celene, don't you," he said.

"Yeah. She's my best friend," Sebastian smiled. Zidler sighed.

"It is truly a perfect friendship that you have with my niece. Except for one thing." Sebastian looked back at him.

"And what is that?"

"You're in love with her."

"What?" Sebastian choked out, not believing what he was hearing. "What makes you think that? I love her like a sister!"

"I've seen the way you look at her. You might not realize it, but your heart does. Your love for her is in the purest form, but you are in love with her."

'That's ridiculous. You don't understand us at all," Sebastian argued, turning away from him again.

"I'm just warning you. You relationship with her can't be as simple as it was." He got up, walking to the door. "Especially if you don't get that cough looked at. You'll only hurt Celene if you keep getting sicker." He smiled with a sad look on his face and left the room.

*-*-*

That night, as he lay in bed looking out of his window, Sebastian couldn't get Zidler's word out of his head. Of course he couldn't love Celene as anything more than a friend, could he? No, it was impossible. He would have known by now. And yet, his brain kept sending him memories of his heart twinging when she smiled at him, how he wanted her to be with his for the rest of his life, how he she felt pain he felt pain. But that just showed that he loved, her, he wasn't in love with her. He was about to try to push the thoughts out of his head completely and get some sleep, when someone knocked. He sighed and was going to pretend to be asleep when the door opened.

It was Celene, the last person he needed to talk to right now. Also, with the light shining behind her, Sebastian kept thinking: she's beautiful. No! He shouldn't be having these kinds of thoughts. Celene was like a sister to him! He put his head in his hands and she rushed over o him.

"What is it? Does you head hurt?" she asked him frantically. Sebastian cursed himself for making her feel that he was sicker than he actually was, but he hated the circumstances more. He was already trying to figure out his emotions, and Celene was standing there, in his reach. He could just reach over, stroke her cheek, twist a lock of hair around his fingers, or-no. He didn't feel those kinds of emotions. These were just caused by his sickness. But he had to get Celene away from him, before he did something he would regret.

"I'm fine. Just-just go away," he said, Celene jerked back as if electrocuted, and walked towards the other side of the room, her face facing the door. He was about to reach out to her and apologize when she spoke.

"You hate me, don't you."

"What? Celene, what-" She turned around to face him, her face contorted in pain and sadness.

"I did this to you, right? I made you sick. I'm the reason that you're trapped in bed."

"No, that's not-"

"It is. I'm sorry I made you wake up early, made you almost freeze to death."

"That's not…" Sebastian started, then thought about it. IF this is what it would take for their friendship not to be ruined forever, then he would do it. He just couldn't do that to Celene thought!

"I'm sorry, Celene. It's not your fault," he began.

"Don't. I know that you're trying to make me feel better. Like you always do. When I cause you nothing but grief." She looked up at him, tears running down her face. "I'm sorry, Sebastian." She sniffed again, then ran from the room. He wanted to stop her, but didn't have the energy to get up.

_Damn, _he thought. _Have I somehow ruined it completely now?_

End of Chapter 11

_A/N:Mwahahaha well I'll have the next chapter out soon!  
_


	12. Chapter 12 In Love

_A/N:Okay, here's the next chapter! Enjoy! _

_I do not own Moulin Rouge_

Chapter 12

The morning after, Celene came into Sebastian's bedroom when he woke up and apologized.

"I don't know why I was so upset about it last night. I wasn't thinking straight." Sebastian really wanted to smile, but when he thought about his mixed feelings for Celene, he could only force out a small grin.

"So I thought we could take it easy today. We can walk on the beach or something, or just sit in the house."

"I want to do what you want to do," he said, forcing out another smile. "Walking on the beach sounds like a good idea. Let me just get ready."

The day went by like that, with Celene thinking up things to do and Sebastian going along with them. Mostly, they just talked, or rather, Celene did. Sebastian just nodded or smiled at the correct moments. The whole time he was thinking about what was going to happen if he actually was in love with her.

And so, it was the last day of their vacation, and they were both walking along the beach again. The sun was setting and it made the waters glisten a reddish color, as If a red moon was illuminating the dark sky. Sebastian turned towards Celene as she smiled. It looked a lot like the one that she first gave him, the one that convinced him that she was an angel. Her bright red hair shone even brighter in the setting sun, and her smiling eyes pierced Sebastian through his heart fully for the first time.

_So this is what it feels like, _he thought, _to be in love._

*-*-*

Several days later, as Sebastian was clearing away the breakfast dishes, Nathaniel stopped him.

"Hey Sebastian, is everything all right? You seem different ever since you came back from that trip." Sebastian plastered on a fake smile, which he was getting better at doing, and said, "Everything's all right. I'm just feeling a bit sick, that's all."

"You sure?" asked Nathaniel. "Celene's been around here less too. I hardly ever see you two together anymore. Did something happen between you guys?" Sebastian sighed. He didn't want to hurt Celene, but whenever he was with her, he wanted to kiss her or show his love in some way. And it felt like a little piece of his heart was dying every time he realized that she didn't feel the same way. So it was either torture himself or hurt Celene. And he chose to just go away from it all. He hoped that if she didn't see him, she would slowly forget about him, and the pain in his heart might go away.

"Of course, she'll be around her a lot more, now," said Nathaniel, walking to another table. Sebastian almost dropped the plates he was carrying.

"What? What do you mean?" he asked. Nathaniel turned around to face Sebastian.

"She didn't tell you? She'll be working as a waitress in the afternoons as well as singing at night." Sebastian put his plates down, sighing. That reminded him of how he had stopped singing with Celene. It was bad enough just singing, but singing about love! And during all of their songs, they would pretend to be in love, which hurt Sebastian even more. And now she would be working with him during the afternoons! "Are you sure you're all right?" asked Nathaniel, worried.

"Yeah, yeah. Just let me put these dishes away." He started to walk off to the kitchen.

"She'll be here soon," Nathaniel called out. _Great, _thought Sebastian.

*-*-*

While Sebastian and Celene worked, waiting tables for the lunch crowd, he mostly just ignored her attempts to catch his eye, instead concentrating fully on his work. The only time he looked up at her was when there were some guys at one of the tables hassling her. He was about to go help her, ignoring her or not, but she seemed to handle it pretty well. She took their orders and walked away, looking angry. As she felt Sebastian's eyes on her, she quickly looked at him and smiled. He dropped his gaze down to his work again.

He was feeling awful for ignoring her, but he didn't know what to do. Which would be easier for her-to be ignorant of his feelings or to be scared of his intentions? He felt sure that she didn't feel the same way about him, and she would probably not want to talk to him if she found out that he had betrayed their friendship by falling in love with her. (_A/N: aww poor, deluded Sebastian) _No, he would just continue with his plan and hoped that she would give up, even though his heart hurt to think about not seeing her again. It was what was best for both of them.

"Sebastian? What's wrong?" He turned to see Celene standing behind him. He almost gasped; she looked so beautiful when she was worried, and right now she was so close. He felt like he could look into her icy-blue eyes forever, but then he would probably say the fateful words that would end their friendship, so he turned his eyes away from hers.

"Nothing. Everything's fine," he said, walking towards the back exit. He needed to get out of her quickly. He felt he was suffocating in the Lune Rouge.

"Sebastian!" he heard her call after him as he rushed out of the doors into the hard rain that was coming down. His clothes got soaked immediately and a chill went through him. "Sebastian, please tell me what's going on!" Another shudder ripped through him and he started to cough again. It quickly went away, though, and he looked up to Celene's shocked face.

"You said that you went to the doctor to get that checked out!"

"I did! He said it was fine!" That was a lie, but he was already so far gone, it didn't matter anymore.

"Sebastian…" Celene's eyes started to well up again, and she choked out, "Sebastian, I'm sorry for what I did. Please let me into your life again." He turned away again, hating that he was causing her pain again.

"It's not your fault, Celene. It's just… better this way." He heard her sniff and choke back another sob.

"Sebastian, I need you. You're the best friend I've ever had. Please… I need you."

"As he turned back around, he saw that she had her back facing him, her body hunched over in her crying. He wanted to cry too, but he just couldn't right now. He reached towards her and lightly touched her hair. He curled a wet lock around his finger and sighed. She didn't feel or hear him, or else she didn't give any signal that she did. So stepping closer, he wrapped his arms around in front of her and hugged her to him. He could feel her crying still, but there was less of it.

"Thank you," she said quietly as he placed his head on her, enveloping her in his embrace.

Chapter 12

_A/N: I've finished the story now, so I'll be getting the chapters out much faster now. I will probably put another one out tonight. :) _


	13. Chapter 13 The End of Summer

_A/N:I do not own the Moulin Rouge  
_

Chapter 13

After that, Sebastian started to talk to Celene again. His heart would hurt while they were together, but he would do little things like he would still do if he were still just her friend again, like stroke her hair or hold her hand. He could almost imagine that they were a real couple.

"Hey! You two! Stop chatting and get to work!" shouted Nathaniel from the kitchens. Celene and Sebastian grinned at each other and went their separate ways, waiting on their own tables. Sebastian was happy with the compromise between his heart and his minds. He could show Celene small signs of affection, and she wouldn't notice that he was more than her friend. Also, this way, she wouldn't be lonely or hurt that he was ignoring her. But Zidler was right, their relationship wasn't like it was before. Sebastian was always careful around Celene, not wanting to say the wrong thing. He hoped that maybe, over time, the might reform their friendship and be able to be like her brother again.

"Hey! Stop it!" He looked up sharply at Celene's voice and saw that she was backed up a wall by the boys from a couple of days ago. He felt a flare of anger go through him, but he stayed calm and collected, turning the anger into purpose. He walked up to Celene and put his arm around her waist, as he thought her lover would. "Hey, Celene. Are these guys giving you some trouble?" Celene looked at him with confusion in her eyes, and Sebastian reached his head down to whisper in her ear, "Just go with me here. These boys are bad news." He could feel her nod the slightest bit.

"Ooh, that tickles, Sebastian!" she giggled, holding her ear. She put her other arm around Sebastian, which made his heart begin to beat faster.

"Do you want me to take care of them?" he grinned at her, not really paying attention to the boys.

"Hey! Like we're so scared of Sebastian the singing waiter," said the leader fo the boys, sending laughs around the circle. Sebastian groaned. He knew that was going to come back to haunt him sometime.

"Ooh, what do we have here? Some young boys in the Lune Rouge?" Nini came sidling past them, going up to the boys one by one and grinning at them or growling flirtatiously. Sebastian had to admit, if she was trying to scare them, it was working pretty well. He could tell that she was experienced in the art of wooing men, but her actions were stiff from lack of use.

"Oh, come on. Are we going to let an old hag get in our way?" Nini just stared at him, and Sebastian had the feeling that the old part had hit a nerve. But just then, one of the huge, burly waiters came behind Sebastian and Celene. Sebastian called him Uncle Harry, but he didn't really know his real name. No one did. But he was one of the scarier members of the restaurant family, and a few of the boys backed away. The leader looked around, and said with a grin, "Well, I think we'll be going now, sweetheart, but we'll be back tomorrow." He winked.

"Oh no, you won't," said Nathaniel, towering over him. He was pretty friendly, but when he wanted to, he could be threatening. "Either you respect the staff here, or you won't be allowed to come in here again."

The leader looked at him angrily for a few minutes, then said, "Whatever. Come on, we're leaving this place."

Sebastian smiled, and for the finishing touch, leaned down to kiss Celene on the head.

As soon as he did, his heart started to beat faster and he felt a million emotions go through him. He closed his eyes and sighed. Celene smelled like cinnamon and rainwater and the distinct smell of the Lune Rouge. But only a few seconds after he bent down to kiss her, she was pulling away. At first, he was shocked and wondered why, but then he came back to reality and his heart started hurting again. He stepped back as Celene looked at the retreating figures and said, "Jerks." She then turned towards Sebastian and hugged him.

"Thank you, Sebastian," she said, and he could tell she was smiling. "You're a really good friend for doing that for me." Right. For "pretending" to be in love with her. Sebastian almost laughed. He saw everybody staring at him, realized that he still had a shocked look on his face, and smiled.

"Anything, Celene." He then stepped back and tried to grin at her. "I need to…do something. I'll be back in a minute." He turned around and walked out the back door.

The cool air was refreshing on his skin as he walked along the side of the restaurant. About halfway down the wall, he slumped down against the brick and put his head on his knees. He was so sick of pretending, so sick of acting like he only liked Celene as a friend. His heart hurt whenever he thought about her, because he knew that she didn't love him like that.

"Is this what love is supposed to feel like?" he shouted to the sky, not caring who heard. He just wanted to get his feeling out.

He heard the back door open and Celene call out, "Sebastian?" He quickly got up and started running. He didn't want to face anyone right now, especially not Celene. She would think that she had done something wrong, when really all she had done was to be an angel. He wasn't thinking about where he was going, but his feet led him to the park that he and Celene always went to. He stopped running and dropped down under a tree, panting.. He lay on his back and watched the leaves on the tree that were beginning to turn red and orange and yellow begin to fall off. _It's not summer anymore, _he realized.

End of Chapter 13

_A/N: Wahh! I felt like crying when I was writing this, but that's just me being an odd writer. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed it! _


	14. Chapter 14 In Love Again

_A/N: Ok, last chapter was sad (I think) but this one's happier! I do not own the Moulin Rouge.  
_

Chapter 14

Sebastian never explained to Celene what happened that day. Whenever she asked him about it, he would say it was nothing and change the subject. Eventually, she stopped asking about it, since he acted normally again. He even started to sing with her again. They came up with a new song that they thought up the lyrics for together. It wasn't like their usual songs, but they tried it out anyways. A few nights later, they were back onstage, with Celene singing the first few lines.

"There was a boy. A very strange, enchanted boy."

"They say he wandered very far, very far, over land and sea." Sebastian sang out towards the audience.

"A little shy, and sad of eye, but very wise was he," they sang together.

"And then one day," Sebastian sang.

"And then one day," she echoed.

"One magic day he passed my way," they both sang.

"And while we spoke of many things," he sang, staring at Celene.

"Fools and kings," she continues.

"This he said to me." As they both finished, the restaurant got silent and Celene flashed him a quick grin that none of the diners noticed.

"The greatest thing you'll ever learn," Celene sang quietly, but with emotion.

"Is just to love," Sebastian almost whispered out.

"And be loved in return." They both sang, drawing cheers form the audience. They both grinned and bowed. As Sebastian walked off of the stage, he wondered about the last lyrics to the song. Was all the pain that he had worth the feeling of being in love? Or maybe it only counted if the other person loved you back. And then what? What if you could hurt the person by them? Wouldn't it be better if you had never loved at all?

But as he looked back of Celene singing onstage, he dropped all of his doubts. For the love that he felt at that moment could brighten his whole life.

*-*-*

Sebastian watched as Celene danced around the park like a little child. She had a jacket and leggings on along with her dress and had a scarf wrapped around her neck. Sebastian smiled because it was the only thing he could do at that moment. Celene hopped back to his side, then went over to a white park bench under a tree, motioning for him to come. He followed her and sat down next to her as she turned around to face him.

"Don't you think the leaves are so pretty this time of year? I love fall!" she said happily. He grinned and watched some of the leaves fall down. A few of them got caught in Celene's hair, and Sebastian reached towards her to get them out. Celene slowly closed her eyes instinctively, and Sebastian could feel his heart sigh at her beautiful face. He grasped the leaf and lightly tugged it out, then felt a curl of her hair with his finger. His face was very close to Celene's as she opened up her eyes. He could feel her eyelashes brush against his face.

Without thinking, he leaned in the last few centimeters and kissed her softly on the lips. He pulled away slowly and could see Celene's shocked eyes. He was about to apologize when Celene leaned in towards him again, closing her eyes. He could feel her soft lips press against his, but he couldn't believe it. His hand was still in her hair, and he placed it on the back of her head, pulling her closer. His heart soared and began to race. It felt so good to finally be kissing Celene now. He stopped and pulled away softly.

"Is this-is this what you want?" he asked. Their faces were still close together, their breaths mingling together. Celene still had her eyes closed and nodded. Sebastian brushed some of her hair out of her eyes while he thought about this. He wondered if she really wanted their relationship to be like this, or if she had just been shocked into this.

"Is anything wrong?" He looked down and saw Celene had opened her eyes and was looking up at him. She reached up her hand and brushed it against his chin. He sighed and said, "Yes, everything's fine. Are you cold?" He had noticed she had been shivering a bit, even with the jacket and scarf on.

"Come here," he said, opening his arms wide. She obediently sat right in front of him and leaned backwards against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head as she snuggled into him, sighing contentedly.

*-*-*

"Is this what you've been worrying about?" asked Celene as they began walking again, hand in hand.

"Yeah, mostly," Sebastian smiled at her. "I guess I had nothing to worry about. But how do you feel?"

"I feel great. Just a little… confused, you know?" Sebastian nodded. "An hour ago, I would never have thought I would ever fall in love…with you, of all people!" She grinned and held her hand around his cheek, staring into his eyes. "And yet, I have. It almost seems like destiny." She stretched up on her toes and kissed him softly.

"Yeah…" he said dreamily. "Do that again, will you?" she laughed and leaned upwards again.

*-*-*

When they finally got back to the restaurant, they had talked about what they were going to do about telling people. They decided to just act naturally, but drop little signs so that they would figure out eventually. For example, small hugs and kisses on the head or cheek would be okay, but being able to kiss on the lips with Nathaniel there was too much to hope for. Outside of the back door, Sebastian kissed Celene again on the forehead, and then on her palm, before they walked in together.

It was hard to be apart while working, and they kept drifting towards each other while waiting tables. And while they sang, Sebastian had his arm around her waist the whole time and didn't let go until they left the stage. Needless to say, Nathaniel quickly figured it out and stopped Sebastian when he was alone.

"So you finally talked to her honestly, Sebastian? I'm guessing that's why you seem stuck at the hip with her." They were in the kitchens, and some of the kitchen crew looked over and laughed as Sebastian blushed. "Ah ha! I knew it!" Nathaniel went over to Sebastian and put his arm around his shoulders. "My little boy has finally found love."

"Wait, how did you know?" Sebastian asked, shrugging off his shoulder.

"How did we know? Sebastian, we've known ever since you laid eyes on her that first night. Maybe even when you first got here. For the first few months you were here, you would only talk about the 'beautiful angel who saved your life'."

"Hmm. I did, didn't I…" he said, staring out of the windows to see Celene singing onstage. He smiled, thinking about how much she loved to sing.

"You're getting that lovey-dovey face again," Nathaniel said, his head on Sebastian's shoulder, also looking at Celene. Sebastian jumped in surprise, and whacked him on the arm.

'Oh, shut up!" he said, making the kitchen crew laugh again.

End of Chapter 15

_A/N: Yay! Happy chapter! Also, did anyone pick out the quote from the movie? I love that line! It makes Christian/Sebastian so cute!!!! _


	15. Chapter 15 Sophie's Missing!

_A/N:Ok here's another filler story! Yay!!!! _

_I do not own the Moulin Rouge  
_

Chapter 15

Three figures trudged through the dark underbrush in different directions. Two of them were wearing sleep clothes, while one was fully dressed. One of the figure's nightgown brushed against the dirt and leaves of the forest, while her slippers got ruined as they scuffed against rocks. She yawned loudly as she heard the first figure yell into the darkness.

"Sophie! Where are you? Come here, kitty!" _How did it come to this? _thought Sebastian. _I just wanted to see my cat._

*-*-*

Two days ago, when Celene came into the restaurant, she told Sebastian that Zidler had invited them over to his house to see Sophie, and that they could stay the night. He lived about an hour away, in a foresty area.

"That sounds great!" Sebastian said excitedly. "I'll be able to see Sophie! Oh, I hope that she hasn't been missing me as much as I've been missing her. I wonder if Zidler is feeding her-" he stopped as he took in the angry look on Celene's face.

"Sebastian, I think you love that cat more than you love me," she said, turning away from him. Sebastian walked over to her and kissed her hand, saying, "That's impossible, love. Especially for a cat." She grinned and quickly forgave him, leaning up to give him a quick kiss.

"Excuse-moi! Coming through!" Nathaniel barged in between them, carrying dishes. Sebastian tried to kiss her again when Uncle Harry shoved between them, saying, "Sorry Sebastian. Didn't see you there." Sebastian sighed as a few other members lined up behind them to go between them if need be. They obviously weren't going to let him and Celene be.

"I'll see you after work, I guess," he said to Celene. She was laughing quietly.

"Okay. But I was wondering if you could go with me the day after tomorrow."

"Maybe. But I have to ask Nathaniel if I can take the time off," he smiled.

"Yeah, ask! I'll see you later! I'll see you later!" She quickly kissed him before any of the restaurant staff could interfere and headed off towards the table she was going to wait on. Sebastian grinned, looking at he as she walked away.

"My answer is yes," said Nathaniel, scaring Sebastian and making him jump.

"Wait, really? He asked. "I thought you were trying to keep us apart."

"Well, I talked to her Uncle," he said, grinning in a way that Sebastian thought looked evil. "And he said he wouldn't let you two out of his sight." Sbastian groaned. In some ways, Zidler was worse than Nathaniel.

"Oh well. If I'm with Celene, it'll be all right." Now it was Nathaniel's turn to sigh.

"You know, it's hard to be with someone who's in love like you are." Sebastian grinned.

And so, two days later, they were picked up by Zidler and brought to his house.

"You little chickpeas are going to have so much fun with Uncle Zidler!" he said with a jolly smile on his face. Sebastian wanted to groan, but kept his polite smile in place.

"Actually, Uncle Zidler, you don't have to do anything special for me and Sebastian. We can just talk or go on a walk or play with Sophie." Celene was on full-charm mode, and Sebastian wouldn't be surprised if it worked on Zidler, making him cave in.

"Sorry, pumpkin. No can do," he said with a sad look on his face. Celene dropped her smile immediately and asked, "Why not?"

"Because I promised Nathaniel that I'd keep you entertained under my watchful eye."

Celene and Sebastian looked at each other and sighed. This was going to be a long night.

After a heartfelt reunion with Sophie-for Sebastian anyways-, four games of cards, a failed attempt to start a game of charades, and eight warnings from Zidler not to get too close together, they decided that it was time to go to bed. Zidler brought them upstairs and showed them to their rooms.

"Sebastian will be sleeping on a pull-out bed in my room," announced Zidler.

"Did Nathaniel ask you to do this, too?" asked Sebastian.

"No, this was my own idea," grinned Zidler. They sighed.

"Okay. Well I'll be up in a minute. I have to go get Sophie," said Sebastian as Celene and Zidler went to their rooms to get dressed for bed.

"Sophie!" Sebastian called out quietly to the dark room. "Sophie, come here!' He waited a few seconds, then searched around the room in case she was hiding. He looked in all the rooms until he came to the front room, and noticed that the door was open.

"Sophie!" he called out quietly, but got not answer. He looked at the woods that surrounded Zidler's house, but he saw no signs of the kitten. He quickly ran upstairs yelling, "Sophie's gone!"

"What? Sophie's gone?" asked Zidler, stepping out of his room in his pajamas. "Wherever could she have gone?

"She went outside! Does she know her way around these parts?"

"Why, no. She's never gone outside since I brought her here. And it's dark outside, too. Do you think she got lost?"

"What are you talking about?" Celene asked, walking into the room in a nightgown with a long robe over it.

"Sophie's outside! And she probably can't find her way home!" Sebastian said, looking worried.

"Oh, I'm sure she'll be okay," Celene comforted him, yawning.

"Can we please just look for he for a little bit?" asked Sebastian.

"Maybe for a little bit," said Zidler. "But maybe she'll find her way home. Everybody will take a flashlight and go in a different direction. We'll meet back at the house in a half hour.

"Oh, I'm sure she'll come back eventually," Celene yawned.

"No, you're coming too," Zidler said, collecting flashlights for them to use.

"Also, be sure to keep track of where you're going, so you don't end up lost like little Sophie." He handed them the tools and they walked downstairs and out the back door. "Now this is some real fun!" Zidler said quietly, to himself. Sebastian started running in one direction, brushing past bushes and making a huge racket. Celene yawned again and started on her own way.

Several minutes later, Sebastian was still calling out Sophie's name through the forest. He stopped when he heard some rustling up ahead.

"Sophie!" he cried, running through some bushes. What he found was a very shocked Celene, who jumped when she saw him rushing towards her and tripped over a branch, falling down on her back.

"Celene?" Sebastian said, confused. He went down by her side an tried to help her up.

"My flashlight broke… oww!" She said as she tried to get up. "My ankle!" Sebastian quickly looked at it under his flashlight beam and tried to move it.

"I don't know much about bones and muscles, but this looks like a sprain," he said. "Can you move at all?"

"I don't think so… Can you move me to that log so I can sit up?" Sebastian lifted her up for the short distance and placed her gently on the log. "I'm sorry, Sebastian," she said, looking up at him. He smiled at her, and said, "It's not your fault. Besides, I can always carry you back to the house! … Maybe."

"You really want to find Sophie, don't you?" she asked Sebastian.

"Yeah…" he sighed. " I don't want to lose her. She's so young, too."

"Don't worry. She'll be fine," she said, comforting him. She reached up her hand to stroke his cheek.

"Well, we better get you back to the house soon," Sebastian said, standing up and dusting himself off. He was about to pick Celene up when he heard a meow and a little gray and white kitten came bounding through the bushes.

"Sophie!" Sebastian called out, running toward her and picking her up. "I've been so worried about you!" After hold her up to his face for a few seconds, he placed her down gently on the ground. "Okay, we can go home now!" He looked around the forest. "Where exactly is that?"

"I thought you were keeping track!" said Celene. "I have no idea what direction the house is in!" Sebastian was about to start yelling help to Zidler, wherever he was, when he noticed Sophie was walking away.

"Hey, Sophie! Where are you going?" The kitten looked back at him, and when she saw that he was following her, she started to trot forwards again.

"I think she's trying to lead us somewhere. Maybe she knows where to go?" asked Celene.

"Of course she would know how to get home and just make us come out to find her."

"Still, I'd rather take my chances on a cat than you," she joked.

"Fine. We'll follow her." He walked back over to her and handed her the flashlight. "I can't hold it while I'm carrying you." She took it and Sebastian wrapped his arms under her, carrying her bridal—style. She laughed and flashed the flashlight up into his face.

"Oww! What do you want me to do, drop you?" Sebastian asked, clenching his eyes shut.

"No, I want you to kiss me," she laughed, reaching her face up towards his and putting her arms around his neck.

"Now that I can do," he grinned and reached down to kiss her. He felt her fingers weave through his hair and was about to press down harder when he heard an angry mew from Sophie and felt her claws brush over his leg. "All right Sophie. You know, everybody's trying to keep us apart it seems," he smiled at Celene.

It turned out that the house wasn't that far away, which was good because Sebastian had gotten almost to his limit when they got there. He almost dropped Celene on the porch as they got there. Zidler was waiting for them and opened the door so Sebastian could walk through, with Sophie trailing behind him. He gently laid Celene down on the couch and collapsed next to her. Celene stretched over to him and gave his a quick kiss saying, "Merci, Sebastian."

"Anytime, mademoiselle." He was about to kiss her back when Zidler sat between them wrapping his arms on their shoulders and saying, "I think that's enough, small children. Let old man Zidler sit between you."

End of chapter 15

_A/N: Haha everyone's against Sebastian and Celene, even the little kitten._


	16. Chapter 16 Roxanne

_A/N:Ok here's another chapter! I'll have another one out sometime today.  
_

Chapter 16

Sebastian and Celene had just finished singing, "Is just to love and be loved in return." Sebastian smiled and as they went backstage for a small break, gave Celene a kiss. She pressed herself against him until he backed into a wall and he wove his fingers through her hair. When they broke apart, she smiled and said, "Mmm. I have to go now!" He grabbed her as she skipped away and twirled her back into his arms into another kiss.

"Now you can go," he grinned. She ruffled his hair and went back onstage while Sebastian went to the kitchens to start waiting tables again. As he started to take orders, a group of talkative boys came into the restaurant. He watched as one of the boys looked up form the group to see Celene. His eyes widened and he saw him mouth her name. Sebastian decided to take this table's order.

"J'aime appelle Sebastian. I'll be your server tonight. What can I get you?" The boys at the table gave their orders but when he started to go to the kitchens, the boy he had noticed before tapped him on the shoulder and said, "Hey, could you give the singer a message from me? Could you tell her that Thomas is here and would like to see her?"

"Umm, I'm sorry," said Sebastian. "I won't really… see her for awhile. I might not be able to tell her."

"Well I'll just have to sit here and hope that she sees me," he grinned. Sebastian felt like punching him in the face but thought better of it and decided to answer back, "I hope that works out for you, monsieur." That was a blatant lie. He would rather jump onstage and blindfold Celene. He distracted himself with that idea while he watched Thomas try to catch Celene's gaze…

And succeed. When Celene saw him, she looked shocked for a moment, then she smiled as she sang. Sebastian felt a dull pang of jealousy but pushed it away.

After closing hours, Sebastian was about to go to walk Celene home when he saw Thomas come up to her as she walked out, wearing a long coat over her red dress. Celene turned around and smiled as he called out to her.

"Thomas!" she yelled, hugging him tightly. "I haven't seen you in ages!" Sebastian backed up into the shadows as he tried to control his emotions. That hug didn't mean anything-she loved _him. _Of course. But he couldn't bring himself to walk out towards them. Celene however, was able to spot him in the darkness and waved for him to come over.

"Thomas, this is Sebastian. Sebastian, this is Thomas. We've known each other since we were little kids."

"We used to be childhood sweethearts," Thomas added, putting his arm around her waist. Sebastian narrowed his eyes. Did he just try to claim Celene in front of him?

"Yeah, _used _to," Celene laughed. She seemed to find this whole situation hilarious.

"Well, I was just gong to walk Celene home, now. It's getting pretty late," Sebastian said, trying to lead Celene away from him.

"No, that's okay," Thomas said, smiling. "I can walk her home. We have a lot to talk about."

"Well, Sebastian can come along, too," said Celene.

"No, that's okay," Sebastian said, staring downwards. "you can go catch up on stuff. I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Okay, bye Sebastian!" smiled Celene. Sebastian thought that she looked pretty happy to be along with Thomas. _Stop it! _he told himself, shaking his head. _This is Celene we're talking about. She wouldn't do anything like that to break my heart. _But he couldn't stop thinking that Thomas had known her for years, while Sebastian had only been her friend for a few months. Even with their romance that seemed like "destiny", could that compete with a relationship like theirs? Instead of thinking about it too much, he put all of his effort into clearing away tables and cleaning the dishes. After he finished, he went to bed and fell asleep quickly before he could think too hard.

*-*-*

The following afternoon, when Celene's shift was about to start, she and Thomas walked in together, laughing. Celene said goodbye to him and walked into the kitchens to tell Nathaniel that she was here.

"Oh, hi, Sebastian!" she said as she passed through the kitchen doors, kissing him on the cheek. Sebastian nodded but said nothing and Celene walked off to find Nathaniel.

When it came time for her to start singing, Thomas was still at the restaurant, waiting for her to start. Celene caught up to Sebastian and told him, "It's time for me to sing. Do you want to sing the first few songs with me?"

"Umm, no I don't think so. I don't feel like it tonight," he mumbled.

"Are you sure? I'd really like you to," she said, looking sadly into his eyes. Sebastian broke concentration and said, "Sure, okay."

"Great!" she said, pulling him by his hand backstage. They sang a few songs, but Sebastian couldn't get into the mood and politely declined another song request for him and Celene. As he left the stage, he saw Thomas staring at Celene the same way he was sure that he looked at her. He looked down again and turned away.

Thomas walked Celene home again that night, but Sebastian came along as well, staying a few steps behind them as they talked animatedly about the past. As they came to Celene's house, Thomas said goodbye to Celene and touched her hand while he kissed her cheek, lingering there more than what Sebastian thought was proper. He obviously didn't mean the gesture to be polite, but more affectionate and possessive. Before his anger could get the best of him, Sebastian turned around and started walking back to the restaurant without saying goodbye.

*-*-*

"Sebastian, what's wrong?" Celene asked him backstage the next day. They had just finished singing the first few songs and Sebastian had started to go back to the kitchens immediately.

"Nothing's wrong," he said, looking down at the floor.

"Don't lie to me!" she said, raising his head with her hand. "Tell me what's wrong, Sebastian." He stared into her eyes and sighed.

"Do you really like Thomas? Because I can tell he really wants to be with you." Celene stopped back, confused, and said, "No, he doesn't. I don't think you understand-"

"Celene!" he cried out softly. "Can you really not see it? Everybody else can."

"Don't worry, Sebastian! I love you!" She tried to attract his gaze again.

"But how can our relationship compete…" he said softly, "with the one that you have had with him for years?"

"Sebastian, are you saying that you don't have much trust in our relationship?"

"No, I'm saying that you don't or you just don't think about it enough to care if you're cheating on me!" Celene looked at him with a shocked look on her face that quickly turned to anger.

"You don't trust me enough to think that I wouldn't cheat on you?" she asked him, her anger shocking him from saying anything. "Well if my own lover can't trust me enough to stop acting like a jealous fool, then maybe I would be better off with Thomas!" She stopped and her eyes widened after she said the last comment. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that Sebastian-"

"No, you did mean that. So if you want to go be with him, I won't stop you. Just stop leading me along, pretending that you love me!" Celene looked as if she had just been slapped in the face and her eyes hardened.

"You take the next song, Sebastian. I have to go talk to Thomas." She turned around and stalked off towards the seating area. Sebastian watched her go and wanted to stop her, to tell her that he loved her, but he couldn't If she really loved him, she would stop. She wouldn't just destroy him like this…

He walked onstage again and looked at Celene. She was at Thomas' table and even from this distance, he could tell that she was flirting with him. Her hand was on his leg and she whispered something in his ear that made him smile. Sebastian's heart clenched and he felt like sobbing. Couldn't she see that this was killing him?

He tore his eyes away from them and turned towards the audience. They were probably hoping for a happy song, a song about love. He hated to disappoint them, but he just wasn't in the mood. He looked at Celene again and started to sing.

"His eyes upon your face. His hand upon your hand. His lips caress your skin." His words were soft, but they were carried to Celene. She looked up at him, and he thought he saw pain, but she turned away again and he felt his heart clench. He took a deep breath and sang, "It's more than I can stand!"

He faced the ceiling for a second, then sang out with emotion as he could, "Why does my heart cry?" He wanted the pain to just be over, but whenever he thought of Celene, he would feel this indescribable amount of love, and then the same amount of hurt for her betraying him.

"Feelings I can't fight!" He looked over towards their table again and saw that Thomas was looking at him, then Celene.

"You're free to leave me, but just don't deceive me." He couldn't stand the thought of her pretending just to love him, when he thought about her every day, for way felt like every minute. He looked into her eyes for one last time and sang, "And please believe me when I say I love you!" He did. He still did, even when he felt like hating her. Thomas seemed to be angry at Celene, and was yelling at her, but Sebastian couldn't hear anything but his own words echoing in his head.

"Excuse-moi-" he said quietly, then walked off the stage numbly. He quickly made his way out of the back door, grabbing his coat and putting it on. As he walked into the dark streets, he realized that he was going to the park again. He really didn't care anymore, though. As he finally got to the park and started to walk down the path that he knew so well, he started to sing again.

"Why does my heart cry? Feelings I can't fight! You're free to leave me but just don't deceive me and please believe me when I say I love you." He sang the last line quietly as he stopped by his favorite tree to rest.

*-*-*

"Sebastian? Sebastian!" He could feel himself being shaken awake. He opened his eyes and in the darkness, he could see Celene staring at him, worried.

"Celene?" He blinked and tried to sit up, groaning as his stiff back complained.

"No, no. Just stay there, and listen to me." She pressed her finger to his lips and Sebastian sighed at how good it felt there. "I just have to say I'm sorry. I love you and I'm sorry that I got mad at you. Did you really mean what you said in that song?" he nodded and she leaned forward, replacing her finger with her lips.

"What about Thomas?" he asked when she withdrew. She sighed.

"Well, I told him about you, and how I really loved you. And he-he got pretty mad that I used him." Sebastian saw something in the darkness and reached up to touch her neck. She winced and a flare of anger went through him.

"He hurt you?"

"It isn't as bad as it looks. And he really is a nice guy. He was just… angry. Uncle Harry threw him out of the Lune Rouge before he got really serious." Sebastian shook his head and said, "If you don't want me to interfere, I won't I just don't want him coming around you like that again."

"Well, I don't think he really wants to see me again," Celene said. "So I don't think you have to worry about it. By the way, what did you mean that you didn't' think that our relationship was as great as the one me and Thomas had? You know I would never trade you for Thomas. I was just angry, I guess." Sebastian cupped his hand around her cheek and kissed her.

"I'm sorry I was acting like a jealous fool," he said. "I should have trusted you more."

"That's all right," she smiled. "I love you, Sebastian."  
"I love you too." He finally stood up and noticed that she had change clothes. "When did you change out of your restaurant clothes?" Celene laughed.

"I had to go home before my dad got back. He thinks that I'm sleeping now. It's 2:00 in the morning, you know! It took me forever to find you!" Sebastian smiled and took her hand.

"Well then let me help you up to your window again."

End of Chapter 16

_A/N: Hmmmm this story has a lot more drama than I originally planned it to have. Oh well, maybe it'll turn out better this way! And I liked el Tango de Roxanne in here since it didn't really make a lot of sense in the movie I thought..... _


	17. Chapter 17 Your Song

_A/N:I just remembered that because Christian took two years to write the story, he would have died two years after Celene died! So the actual date of this story is 1920. Sorry about that. And I just had to guess how long it would take for the letters to get back and forth.  
_

Chapter 17

The rain was dripping outside and the world outside of the windows of the Lune Rouge was dark. Although the restaurant was nice and toasty while the cold wind blew outside, for Sebastian it felt like his world had frozen over.

"You're leaving?' he asked blankly. Celene had just gotten to the restaurant, soaking wet and breathing heavily like she had been running.

"Yes. My father said that he had to go to England on an emergency business outing. He doesn't know when he's going to be back, so I have to go with him. I'm sorry Sebastian!" She rushed towards him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's going to be all right. You might only be there for a few days, right?" Celene sniffed and nodded.

"I'll write you and include my address inside." She said, burying her face in his chest again. She pulled away, wiped her eyes, and told him, "I have to be back soon, or else father will send someone out to find me. But I had to come to you to say goodbye."

"Don't worry. I'll write to you every day," he said, stroking her hair. She leaned in towards him and gave him a kiss that made his spine tingle and his heart beat faster. She drew back and see that she had tears in her eyes. He kissed them away and said, "I love you. Don't forget that while you're gone."

"I could never forget that. I love you too." She gave him another kiss and started towards the door. "Goodbye, Sebastian," she said, opening the door to the cold rain outside.

"Goodbye Celene," he said quietly, but she was already gone.

*-*-*

October 1st, 1920

Dearest Sebastian,

I wrote this letter as soon as I got to the hotel. I am missing you already and wish that I were there at the Lune Rouge. It is night time here, so right now I would be singing with you. I can close my eyes and imagine that I am with you. We are singing Come What May together-my favorite song. You look especially handsome tonight. While we are singing, we can just forget the world, forget anybody but us exist. When I close my eyes, I can forget about all of the kilometers that separate us and imagine that I am in your arms right now.

I will think of you every minute of the day while I am here. I am to be kept in this room while my father goes to save his business in England. I do not know how long I will be here, but I hope with all of my heart that I will go home soon.

I hope that this letter gets to you soon, and that you will reply to me as soon as you get it. I will await your letter eagerly.

Forever Yours,

Celene

Sebastian stared at the letter for a few minutes before scrambling to get a pen and paper. He started the letter several times, crossing out lines or crinkling the paper up into a ball before he finally got the right opening.

October 5th, 1920

My beautiful Celene,

I wish that I were there with you too. It's hard to pass the time here at the Lune Rouge without you, and I often find myself going through memories of you to keep myself going.

Nathaniel hired a new singer, and he isn't nearly as good as you are. I miss out songs together almost as much as I miss you. I've tried to write some more for when you return, but whenever I start I find that I can't put my emotions into words. I'm turning into a huge wreck with you not her, and I hope that I can see your beautiful face soon. Is there any word yet on when you will be back? I would like to know as soon as you hear the news.

I'd also like to hear how you are doing in England. What do you do to pass the time? If I know what you do, I can imagine myself there with you. Even doing nothing with you is better than spending my days here along. I hope to hear from you soon.

All of My Love,

Sebastian

October 9th, 1920

Dear Sebastian,

I think of you near me every day as well, and I always hope that I will find news that I will be coming home soon. I hope your song writing goes well, but I can think of no words to describe how I feel. I wish you luck on converting your emotions into words, for I rarely can.

While I am in England, I have tried to make myself useful.. I have singed up to be a nurse aid, despite my father's disapproval. I am just in training, but soon I might really be able to help people! The jobs and chores keep me busy, and they keep my mind from going to you, although you are always in my heart.

I would like to hear more about home. How is the staff at the Lune Rouge? Has Uncle Zidler still come by very often? Nini came with us, along with my tutors, so she will not be there to keep you company. She still watches me, or pretends to, but so far I don't see any sign that she has told Father anything incriminating.

I send this letter with the pieces of my heart that belong to you and hope that you take care of them. I await your next letter hopefully.

With Love,

Celene

October 14th, 1920

Dear Celene,

I'm glad that you have found things to do while in England, and I think nurse training would be an interesting learning experience, if not a bit unusual for you. Everything is fine here at the Lune Rogue. Nathaniel got sick for a few days so I had to take over, but I didn't do that bad I think. Zidler still comes by to watch the shows, but I can tell that he wishes that it was you singing.

I've finally figured out my song for you. You can call it your song if you'd like.

My gift is my song,

And this one's for you.

You can tell everybody that this is your song.

It may be quite simple but now that it's done,

I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words.

How wonderful life is now you're in the world.

Sat on the roof and I kicked off the moss.

You see some of these verses, well they, they've got me quite cross.

But the sun's been kind while I wrote this song.

It's for people like you that keep it turned on.

So excuse me for getting, but these things I do,

You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue.

And the one thing is that I will love you

Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen!

And you can tell everybody that this is your song.

It may be quite simple, but, now that it's done.

I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words.

How wonderful life is now you're in the world.

I just thought of that last night and I wanted you to hear it. I'll sign it for you when you come back, so please return soon!

All of My Love,

Sebastian

_A/N: I had a hard time writing kilometers instead of miles for some reason. But it's in the metric system!!!! Ok anyways I'm just weird like that. I'll update soon!_


	18. Chapter 18 Coming Home

_A/N:Sorry for the short chapter. I decided to end the letters a bit sooner than I meant to at first. But as you could guess, this skipped ahead in time since the last chapter.  
_

Chapter 18

November 8th, 1920

Dear Christian,

I have some exciting news! I am going to start being a nurse aid soon so I will start actually helping people! Also, I am going shopping soon downtown so I have to write this letter quickly. I just wanted to tell you about the news. I'm sorry for the short letter, and I promise my next one will be longer! I love you!

Miss you so very very much,

Celene

November 12th, 1920

Dear Celene,

Congratulations! I hope that you are successful and have fun.. with taking care of sick people. I'm joking with you. I think that what you're doing is wonderful. Please tell me all about it. How was your trip downtown? Is downtown there different from Paris? I'm sorry I wasn't there to hold all of your packages for you. I wish that you would just come back soon so I could see you again. It's been more than a month now that you've been over there, right? I can't wait until you return. It's weird, though. The Lune Rouge has been running the same as it did before you came here, except for the loss that surrounds the place. A loss that we never knew was here before you arrived but we know after you've left. Especially for me. But what I just want to say is that we all miss you and want you back home.

With Love,

Sebastian

November 16th, 1920

Dear Sebastian,

When I went to town, I went to a bookstore to look for some new books. What I found was a somewhat old book that I think you should read. It's called The Moulin Rouge.

I Love You,

Celene

As Sebastian read the short letter, he felt the nausea and fever that always accompanied the sense that something was missing, that he should be remembering something. He held his head and almost moaned at the pain that came through it. He couldn't help wondering about the book that Celene was talking about, though. The Moulin Rouge. He would just have to see it when Celene came home. Which he hoped would be soon.

November 20th, 1920

Dear Celene,

I would like to see that book when you come home. It reminds me of something, but I don't know what. It's weird, I can tell that I'm supposed to be remembering something but my body doesn't want to. Anyways, I would like to read the book and see that it's about.

How are things in England? I didn't get much information from that last letter that you sent. How are your nurse duties going? Are you happy with your job? I hope you are, and that you're having fun there. I was wondering if you ever like to sing while you're working, like you do. It seems like an uncontrollable need for you and everyone wants to listen to you.

As always, please tell me all of the news that you get about going home. I miss you so much.

Love,

Sebastian

November 30th, 1920

Dear Celene,

I was wondering if you got my last letter, or if it was lost in the mail or I put the wrong address on it. Or you could have left already, but you would be home by now. I hope to get a letter from you soon!

Love,

Sebastian

December 8th, 1920

Dear Celene,

I still haven't gotten a letter back from you. Maybe yours got lost in the mail? I checked by your house and the maid said you weren't home, so you haven't returned yet. I also checked and rechecked this envelope five times, so I'm sure that this will get to you. Please write back Celene. I miss talking to you. I hope that I see your next letter soon.

Love,

Sebastian

December 14th, 1920

Dear Celene,

Are you getting my letters? Please write back!

Love,

Sebastian

December 18th, 1920

Dear Sebastian,

I'm coming home.

End of Chapter 18

_A/N: Since this chapter's so short, I'm coming out with another one right after this._


	19. Chapter 19 Celene's Father

_A/N:I didn't know how to do the second half of this chapter in any other view but Celene, so that's why it's like that. I think I was channeling the movie The Notebook or something when I was writing this. XD Anyways, I hope you like the chapter!  
_

Chapter 19

As soon as he got the letter from Celene, Sebastian ripped open the envelope and saw the short message inside. _I'm coming home. _He then heard the front door bell chime quietly and stepped out to see Celene dressed in a gray dress with a long white coat and boots. They stared at each other for a while until Celene took a hesitant step forward. Then Sebastian. They started to run towards each other.

"Sebastian!" Celene cried out happily as they reached each other and Sebastian picked her up, twirling her around in a small circle. He then put her down, still in his arms, and kissed her passionately. He looked at her as they broke apart and smiled at her. She smiled back and hugged him. "I'm home," she whispered quietly.

*-*-*

After telling Nathaniel that they would be going out for a while, they walked together towards their favorite park. It had started snowing, and the large flakes caught in their hair and brushed against their faces. they were too caught up in each other, though, to notice. They walked all the way to the park in each other's arms, mostly staring at the other's face. Sebastian kissed the top of her head and whispered to her, "I missed you so much."

She faced him again and kissed him fiercely, then said with serious eyes, "You have no idea how much I missed you."

They brushed off one of the benches and Celene sat down in Sebastian's lap while they both just thought, occasionally playing with each other's hair or hands absentmindedly. Sebastian noticed with surprise that Celene seemed a lot more mature now that she had gotten back. Normally she would be jumping around in the snow or flicking some at him. Maybe her job as a nurse had changed her more than he though? But she almost seemed like a different person, but still a lot like the old Celene. He decided to not think about it too much and brushed his worries away, kissing Celene's forehead again.

"So how was your trip?" he asked quietly.

"It was very informative," she said mysteriously. "I enjoyed it, but you weren't there." She reached up and put her arms around his neck, grinning. "I'm just glad I'm back now." She kissed him, then turned around again. "I feel like a different person now." She stared at her hands, turning them over.

"I noticed that too. You're still you, but you seem… different." He hugged her tight, because for some reason, he had a feeling that she would be gone soon.

*-*-*

When they got back to the restaurant, Celene and Sebastian sang together for the first time since Celene came back. Nathaniel and let Celene have her job back, and now she would be singing only half of her normal work schedule.

They tried out Sebastian's new song, and it was a hit with the diners. After their first song, they did several other songs by request, having fun just because they were together. While they were singing, Sebastian kept on looking over at Celene. She seemed happy and content, but still not the same as before she left on her trip.

"How wonderful life is now you're in the world," they sang together again for their last song. The audience cheered and they both bowed, their eyes going over the restaurant. Sebastian felt Celene stiffen at his side and turned his gaze over to what she was looking at. There was a man near the back of the restaurant who had jet black hair and a sharp frown on his face. What really brought his attention to him were his icy blue eyes that were staring right at Celene.

"Celene… Is that your father?" He asked her quietly while the audience still clapped. She did a small nod, then pulled Sebastian backstage with a last wave to the audience.

"Celene, what-" He was cut off by Celene kissing him. They were backstage, and Sebastian almost tripped over the supplies in the dark. He kissed back, but was kind of surprised and frightened by the desperation that ebbed out of her. She slowly pulled back and he saw that she was trying not to cry. He pulled her back to him in a hug and stroked her hair to calm her.

"He's going to take me away again!" she cried into his chest. "I just got back! He can't take me away again!" Sebastian felt like sinking down to the floor with her, but he kept himself strong for her sake. "I'll talk to him. And I will see you again. I can't let him keep me from you forever." She smiled sadly and kissed him gently.

"I have to go talk to him," she said, stepping away from him with purpose. "Goodbye, Sebastian."

"Goodbye," he said, as he watched her walk out from the dark backstage.

He watched her go to her father slowly, with a straight face, not showing any emotions. Many people congratulated her as she walked, and she and her father returned the compliments with a polite smile that was alarmingly similar. As they got to the back door, however, her dad got a hard look on his face again and opened the door harshly, almost shoving Celene through it. Sebastian trailed behind them to the door and sat inside of the building near the door to listen. Luckily, her father didn't notice him.

"What were you thinking, Celene!" The harshness in his voice made him wince, even though he couldn't see them. "I let you do your nurse aid adventure in England, but now, you're what? Are you thinking of spending your future as a cancan dancer? Is that what I've been teaching you to do all these years? Why I've paid so much money for you to get a good education?

"Father, I'm not a cancan dancer!" he could hear the outrage in Celene's voice. "I like to sing! This doesn't affect any of my studies! My tutors all say I'm doing just as well as always!"

"Well maybe you would do better if you weren't hanging around here! How long have you been going here, anyways? I just got Nini to tell me where you were going, not how long."

"Nini told you?" Sebastian felt as shocked as she sounded. Wasn't Nini on their side?

"Yes, and it's a good thing she did. I'm taking you away from these people as soon as I can."

"What do you mean, these people? 'These people' are my friends, and just because they're not rich doesn't make them bad."

"I didn't raise you the way I did so you could waste your upbringing on people like this! And you even have yourself caught up with some street trash boy!" Sebastian could hear both of them breathing heavily and could sense that Celene was trying to control her emotions.

"Sebastian.. is not trash," she said angrily. "He's better than any of the 'suitable' boys that you have set me up with. I'm an adult now. I can make my own decisions. And I choose Sebastian."

"You insolent little child! I've done everything I can to make sure that your future is bright! And you think that anything that you have at this restaurant can compare to that?"

"I think that even one day here would be better than an entire lifetime of the future that you want me to have!"

"You are young and don't know what you're saying. We'll talk about this later, at home."

"You can't keep me away from here, or from Sebastian."

"We'll see about that." Sebastian looked out of a crack n the door and saw Celene being dragged towards a black automobile by her father. She quickly looked backwards sadly and he saw her hand do a small wave goodbye.

*-*-*

_Celene_

Celene slammed the door behind her and flopped down on her bed, thinking about what her father had said. They had sat in silence the whole ride home and she had been fuming quietly. How dare he say that about the Lune Rouge, about Sebastian! He couldn't possibly understand her life. She was finally happy, after searching for something her whole life without knowing what it was! And now he wanted to rip it away from her! She was thinking about sneaking out of her window again when there was a knock at her door.

"Come in." A maid came in quietly, curtsying.

"Your father requests your presence in the master bedroom," she said politely. She was about to say no, but that would be childish, and maybe he had given up. She should see what he wanted.

"You called for me?" She had just walked into her father's dark bedroom. She spotted him across the room, looking into his full length mirror with his hands behind his back. He turned around as she came in.

"I want to talk to you about the Lune Rouge."

"Yes?" she asked excitedly. Maybe he was rethinking it after all!

"I think you should know where we both stand. And that maybe you should rethink your position."

"And what is that?" she asked.

"You have forgotten that I have complete control of the Lune Rouge. I could shut it down in a second if I wished." Celene gasped.

"You wouldn't! That restaurant brings in a lot of money and I know it! And you would take so many jobs away. And homes!"

"But I care for you more that I care for any of those things," he said softly, holding her head up with his hand. She felt like slapping it away, but was worried about what he would do. "And I will do whatever it takes for you to have the future that you and I deserve."

"What do I have to do?" she asked quietly. She felt like crying, but she couldn't give her father the satisfaction.

"You have to concentrate fully on your studies. No slacking off. I want to see perfect results."

"Done," she said. She would gladly do that if it meant that the Lune Rouge-and Sebastian-were safe.

"And I don't want you working at the Lune Rouge anymore. You will not grown up to be a desperate entertainer."

Celene's heart hurt at the thought of never singing there again, but she said, "Fine."

"And I can't have you seeing any of the people from the Lune Rouge. I am hiring a new, more reliable sitter, and if I hear word that anybody, especially that street urchin boy of yours, is seeing you, I will close the Lune Rouge down immediately."

"What?" she spun around towards him again. "Please, Father. I can't do that!"

"If you want what's best for both of you, you can. Even if this boy is as infatuated with you as you are with him, he won't try to see you again if you tell him you don't love him."

_Tell him I don't love him? This is becoming too familiar. Can I do that to _him _twice? And before, it wasn't even the best choice. I should just…no. I can't. I have to protect him, even though he will hate it._

She nodded slowly, already chocking back tears.

"Oh, it's not that bad" her father sneered. "You're too good for him, anyways."

"But he loves me, father!" She cried out, her voice clouded by the tears that had finally come loose. "He loves me."

"You think he does! But that is not real love!" bellowed her father. "Real love is what I am doing for you! Saving your future! Now go to him and tell him that you don't love him, or else I will close the Lune Rouge down!" She tried to hold the tears back, but failed. If he closed the Lune Rouge down, then Sebastian would be out on the streets again, and she could do nothing to help him. What if he died? It would be her fault for not being strong enough for doing this again.

"I'll do it. I can do this." She sniffed, then turned away from him. At this moment, he disgusted her more than any other person she had met. She dried her tears, redid her makeup, and headed towards the Lune Rouge one last time.

End of Chapter 19

_A/N: Now why would Celene feel like a new person after going to England and seeing the book the Moulin Rouge? Mwahahah you can probably figure it out... The next chapter will be mostly Celene also. :)_


	20. Chapter 20 Remembering

_A/N:As I said earlier, this chapter will start of in Celene's POV and switch to Sebastian's. Hope you like the chapter!!!! It might be the last!  
_

Chapter 20

The dawn was breaking overhead as Celene walked towards the front of the Lune Rouge. She had talked to her father in the middle of the night so when she was finally ready to go talk to Sebastian, it was almost daybreak.

The bell tinkled as she went through the front door. Nathaniel came out of the kitchens and smiled at her.

"Oh, Celene. I was just preparing the restaurant for today. If you want to see Sebastian, I can wake him up for you."

"No, that's all right. I'll go up to wake him up," she smiled sweetly.

"Okay. His room's the last one on the left, up those stairs," he pointed.

"Thanks, Nathaniel!" She turned around and started walking where he had pointed. As she walked, she though about the Lune Rouge and how no matter what, she had to keep it and the people in it safe. Even if she had to do the thing she was about to do.

She got to Sebastian's room and knocked on the door. After no answer, she opened it slowly and walked in.

The room was nice, even if it was small. It was kept pretty clean and it seemed like home. Sebastian was sprawled out over a mattress on the floor, with a thick wool blanket covering him from the cold. She knelt down beside him and gently shook him awake.

"What? Nathaniel? I thought you said I could sleep in today!" He blinked his eyes open all the way and looked at Celene, surprised. "Celene? What are you doing here?"

"I don't know. I just wanted to wake you up?" She smiled, but looked down as he smiled back. Why was she doing this? It would just make it harder for her, and for him.

"What's wrong?" She looked up to see that Sebastian was looking at her, worried. In that moment, she knew what she had to do. She had to protect him, and to do that, she would do anything. She prepared herself and put on a fake smile.

"Nothing's wrong. Actually, my father gave me a deal last night."

"Well that's great!" he said, with a big smile. _Why did he have to make this so hard?_

"He told me about what he would do to help me. I have a bright future ahead of me, and he's going to help me achieve all of my dreams." As she continued talking, Sebastian looked more and more confused.

"But he has one condition," she said, getting to the main point. "I must never see you again."

Her heart felt like it was ripping apart as she saw his smile drop and his eyes go through a series of emotions: confusion, pain, fear, disbelief.

"You're joking, right? You said no, didn't you?" Sebastian looked at her with a small amount of hope in his eyes. Hope that would have to be crushed to protect him.

"I realized that my time would be better spent doing things to benefit my future rather than wasting my time here." She saw a flash of pain cross Sebastian's face and she knew that she had succeeded in hurting him like she was supposed to.

"You think that staying here is wasting your time?" he asked slowly.

"Yes. I need to be concentrating on my studies instead of some silly singing act I have here," she tried to say nonchalantly.

"So all of the things that you said to me were all lies?" Celene felt her mask of fake happiness slip and Sebastian lunged at the opportunity. "You can't believe that. You'd never believe that. You may have changed, but the Celene I know would never say that willingly. What's going on?" He grabbed her shoulders while she started to stand up and she squirmed away. She needed to do this for his sake.

"You're right," she finally said, and Sebastian grinned, pulling her to him. She stopped and put a hand on his chest. "The Celene you knew before would never have done this. But I'm different now, and I don't need you ridiculous love songs." She turned around quickly and walked out the door. She could hear him sink to the floor with a a thump and could imagine his pain-filled face. _Stop it! _she told herself. _This is for his sake, remember? _But she kept on remembering _him _coming back, not believing her lies. How it was all better at the end, when they were together again. And with that, she had one thought: _I can't do this._

She rushed back into his room, freed by her realization. She stopped at the doorway and saw Sebastian on his bed, staring blankly at the walls with tears running down his cheeks. He turned around as she came in and she rushed towards him, pulling him into an embrace as she knelt down in front of him.

"I'm sorry, Sebastian. I'm so, so, sorry," she almost sobbed out, stroking his hair that was matted from sleeping. She realized that he had the same clothes that he had on yesterday.

"Why-why did you do that?" cried out Sebastian, hugging her tight.

"I'm sorry. You're in danger every minute I stay at the Lune Rouge," she said quietly, still stoking his hair.

I don't care! Come what may, remember?" Se pulled back and looked at him, shocked. He sounded so much like _him, _it was almost unimaginable.

"Come what may," she agreed, leaning into him again.

*-*-*

_Sebastian_

After a few minutes more of just hugging one another and being glad that they were there, Celene got up slowly. "I have to go."

"No! Why?" Sebastian said frantically. She had just come back to him. Was she going to say that these last few minutes had been a mistake?

"I have to stop my father. I can't let him keep controlling me like this."

"Can I help?" he asked quietly.

"This is something I have to do myself. I would like you to come, though, for moral support."

"Okay. I just have to change my clothes," he said, happy to be of some use at last.

*-*-*

"My father is having a meeting today at the house with the major investors. He was working towards this all of the time we were in England." Celene explained. Sebastian was amazed at the maturity that Celene seemed to have now. It made her look more professional.

As they reached the house, Celene opened the door without knocking and stormed into the drawing room. Sebastian watched, leaning against a wall in the back, as Celene walked calmly in front of the shocked investors.

"Celene, what is this?" Sebastian could tell that Celene's father had a hard time keeping the anger out of his voice.

"Oh, I just came to watch you work, Father," she smiled.

"Oh, well, as I was saying. This new project will create hundreds of new jobs, which-"

"Like the ones that you were willing to throw away for no reason other than that you were mad at me?" Celene asked politely.

"Celene…"

"What about the whole restaurant that you are about to destroy because you just couldn't give up?"

Sebastian could hear some of the investors in the room talking. _"Is this true? Do we really want to invest in something when it could just be torn down?"_

"What is the meaning of this, Monsieur Lafien?" And old man in the front row stood up.

"If you'd just excuse me for a moment," said her father, looking uncomfortable. He grabbed Celene's arm as he walked to the other room and Sebastian followed them. He closed the door behind all of them and turned towards both of them.

"Is this what you want! To make a fool out of me? Do you forget what I can do?"

"You can't shut the Lune Rouge down now if you don't want to lose your investors, Father," she said. _Close down the Lune Rouge?_ Sebastian thought.

"I'm only doing what's best for you! And you!" He turned around to Sebastian. "What do you think you are doing for her? She's giving up her futures as a successful lady to spend time with you at the Lune Rouge! Do you really think that she can live just by singing? You're destroying her future, you filthy street urchin!"

"Father!" Celene furiously shouted.

"Don't call me that. You're no daughter of mine." He sneered at her and walked quickly out into the other room.

"Celene…" He looked over at her and saw that she was trying not to cry.

"It's nothing." She smiled and brushed away the beginning of tears. "This is for the best, right? The Lune Rouge is safe." Sebastian put his head down and thought about it.

"So you were doing this to save the Lune Rouge… to save me?"

"Yes," she smiled, coming towards him.

"But what if I'm not worth that?" he asked.

"Of course you are!" she began.

"What if I do ruin your chances of a comfortable life?"

"I don't care! I'll be with you!" She put her hands on his arms and stared into his eyes.

"But I'm not worth that!" he cried out. "I can't just stand around while you ruin your future of a life of luxury and happiness!"

"Stop it! Stop it!" she yelled, putting her hands over her ears. "I don't care! I love you, Christian!" Sebastian turned away from her with his head down.

"Sebastian," he said slowly.

"What?"

"My name's Sebastian." He turned around to face her again.

"I meant Sebastian! I just made a mistake."

"Forget it." He turned back around and started towards the door. He didn't know why the name upset him that much, but he felt the need to get out of there. He pushed open the door and walked through the room of investors to the front entrance. As he walked out onto the front lawn, he felt a familiar shudder run through him.

He felt a cough rip through him, then another. His throat felt like it was burning, and his vision began to get blurry. His lungs strained for air but he felt his airway close up. He couldn't get any oxygen. His whole body felt weak but he kept coughing, sending warm blood into his palm.

Blood. He could remember the sight of his lover dying before him, her lips stained red, trying to get her last few words out. He could remember all of that night. And suddenly, all of his former memories came rushing back to him. His head hurt trying to contain them all at once, but he couldn't pay attention to it at all. He was sill gasping for breath, but his vision kept getting fuzzier and blacker. He felt himself fall backwards, and could see Celene yelling and crying at him.

"Sebastian! Sebastian!" At one point, he could hear her call out Christian a few times, but his mind couldn't register it. He kept on staring at Celene as she faded slowly into darkness.

"Satine."

*-*-*


	21. Chapter 21 Come What May

_A/N: Well here's the last chapter! Hope you like it!_

Chapter 21

The first thing Christian could register was the brightness. As he blinked his eyes open, he held his hand up to shield himself from the light. As he adjusted to his surroundings, he looked over to his side.

He saw that someone had fallen asleep on his bedside. Her bright red hair fell across the bed sheets and he reached his hand over to touch a curl of it. She gently stirred and looked up.

"Oh, you're awake! You're awake!" She cried out, hugging him fiercely. "I'm so glad you're not dead!"

"Satine," he said quietly. She looked up at him.

"Celene," she corrected. "You remember it now?" It took him a few moments to realize what she was talking about, but then he smiled.

"Yeah. I'm Sebastian, right?"

"Uh huh," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "But we can be Christian and Satine, if we want."

"And I was…sick?" He asked, remembering two lifetimes worth of memories.

"Yeah. But you're all better now." She smiled. "They found a cure sometime after… after I was sick." He frowned and reached his hand up to touch the place near her lips where the blood pooled out 20 years ago. He reached up and kissed her, but groaned afterwards.

"They said that you would feel a bit nauseous and weak afterwards, for a while. But you should be fine after that. "She smiled and stroked his cheek. "Don't you ever do that to me again, will you? You could have just gone to the doctor's and gotten it all taken care of."

"I didn't want you to worry," he smiled. "It seemed silly at the time."

"Nothing that is hurting you is silly to me." She kissed his cheek.

"How did you remember?" He asked her.

"When I was in England, I saw the book that you wrote in a bookstore. Toulouse had it published, but didn't take any credit. After I saw the book, I remembered everything. Here it is. I brought it with me." She reached onto the table next to him and brought over a book that was brown with a picture of a red windmill on the front with Christian and Satine in front of it, smiling. Sebastian smiled just looking at it and placed it at his side to read later. He looked at Celene as she stood up.

"I have to get to the Lune Rouge. It's almost time for my shift."

"Aw, I'm sure Nathaniel will give you a break."

"He would, but I need to get all of the shifts in that I can to pay for rent."

"Pay for rent?" he asked, confused.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you! My father says I'm old enough to find my way in the world, and disowned me. I am now living off of my 'childish singing', as he would say. But he can't shut down the Lune Rouge, or else he would lose his investors. So I'm finally free!"

"That's great!" said Sebastian. "But are you okay? Living on your own, without any support from your father?"

"It feels wonderful, Sebastian. I don't have to rely on anyone to live."

"But don't you want to have the successful lifestyle that your father laid out for you?"

"I will be successful, but I'm going to do it with singing!" she smiled. "I wouldn't change anything that has happened to me."

"Even meeting me?" he grinned.

"Especially meeting you." She leaned down and gave him a kiss. "Face it. It was fate that we would be together."

"It seems like that," he grinned, than reached up to kiss her again.

*-*-*

"Hey, are you ready? We have to get to the train station soon!" Sebastian yelled out to Celene, who was at the other end of the Lune Rouge.

"Just a minute! I've got to finish saying goodbye to people!" she yelled back. Sebastian grinned but didn't say anything. A few minutes later, Celene came to him and they walked outside together into the bright spring air. Nathaniel was waiting outside with Zidler and Nini for them.

"You didn't think you two were leaving without saying goodbye, were you?" asked Nathaniel, smiling at them.

"Aww, no! I thought we were going to be able to slip away!" joked Sebastian. They both went over to the group and started their goodbyes.

"I'm going to miss you guys," said Nathaniel, hugging both of them.

"We're probably coming to visit around Christmastime," Celene said, hugging him back.

"My little strawberry is growing up!" Zidler said, running towards them. They all laughed as Celene made an exasperated face.

After they both said goodbye to Zidler, they turned to Nini. They had become friends with her again, but it was still sometimes awkward between them.

"I wish the best for you both," Nini smiled.

"Thank you, Nini!" Celene cried, while throwing her arms around her in a hug. Nini looked shocked, but she started to smile. She didn't know it, but she had just received forgiveness from both Celene and Satine.

Celene's father never came to the send-off party, but he had let Celene use one of his chauffeured automobiles to drive to the train station, which was his version of a goodbye present.

"Goodbye, everyone!" They both shouted to the group in front of the Lune Rouge. As they got to the automobile, Sebastian wrapped his arms around Celene and whispered in her ear, "Are you ready to fly away?"

She turned around and kissed him softly. "Come what may."

*-*-*

_A/N: Wow it's really finished. My first story is finished!!!! I hope that you have enjoyed reading the Lune Rouge, because I've had sooooo much fun writing it. I hope to come out with another story soon!_

_--FoSiz_


End file.
